The New Girl in Town
by S.Diamond17
Summary: Sodapop x Mya(new girl) story with a twist. Soda and Mya get together and the REMAINING members of the gang have solve a mystery that has affected the Greasers AND Socs (SEQUEL COMING SOON)
1. Mya Dymind

My name is Mya Dymind. I used to live in New York, until a few days ago. I just moved to Tulsa, Oklahoma after my mom pasted away. I'm 16 years old (will be 17 in November) and I have dark brown hair and bright green eyes. I'm not a Greaser and I'm not a Soc, well I used to be a Soc girl but then I decided to quit the gang because I found out that the guys in the gang went around getting drunk and jumping innocent people, and I don't dig that.

I'm in grade 11. I get A's in most of my classes and I'm usually a good student, but that doesn't mean I don't like to get in trouble. I have a bit of history with the cops. I smoke. I usually dress like the badass I am with blue skinny jeans, a colored shirt and my black leather jacket. I always had my switchblade in my pocket. My hair is usually open and shiny with the little bit of Grease I use in my hair. Ever since I left the Socs, I stopped dressing fancy and started acting more like a Greaser, and I loved it. Greasers were a lot better than Socs. I knew that this town had a lot of Greasers in it so I knew I had to play my cards right if I saw them.

 **(AN: I wanted to kind of describe Mya and her life a bit so from here foreword the story starts)**

 **After School (Mya's POV)**

"Hey Mya." I turned around and saw a blue Mustang pull up next to me. It was Randy. I remembered him from New York. I rolled my eyes and kept walking. "So are you a Greaser now?"

"What's it to you?" I asked and kept walking. The car followed me.

"Well if you remember from the amazing time when you were one us," Randy said getting out of the car along with 3 other Socs. Bob, Jason and Mike. "We jump Greasers and well you're one of them so we have to do the same to you."

They lunged at me and I pulled out my switchblade. Jason shoved me against the fence and Mike wrapped his hands around my throat, cutting off my air. One of them pulled out a blade and cut into my cheek, then my chin. I was starting to black out, and I fell from their grasp. My wrist hit the concrete and I screamed in pain. Someone wrapped their hand around my windpipe and the blade cut my neck. Someone kicked my ribs about 4 times and I screamed again. I was almost unconscious and I heard a faint yell and someone running toward me and I blacked out.

 **Soda's POV**

I heard a scream. Then another. I grabbed Steve and ran toward the sound. Steve pointed the blue Mustang parked on the side of the road. We ran to where 4 Socs surrounded a girl that was covered in blood. Her eyes were closed and blood dripped down her neck and stained her shirt. She had a black switchblade in her left hand that was splattered with blood. I ran toward the soc that had a hand around her neck and punched him in the stomach. Steve pulled out a blade and stabbed another one in the arm. They ran off after blood began dripping out of the cut. We ran toward the girl and rolled her over. Her cheek and neck were sticky with blood and her neck was starting to turn purple.

"We have to get her to your house." Steve said. " Darry should be able to help her."

"Good idea." I said and picked up the girl and ran back toward my house.

 **At the Curtis' house**

I banged on the door and Ponyboy came and opened it. I shoved past him and put her on the sofa.

"Uh Soda. Why are you holding a girl?" Darry asked me. The rest of the gang looked at me.

"Look." I said a pointed to the cuts and bruises. "She got jumped by a bunch of Socs. They were trying to kill her. We have to help her or she might die." I pleaded.

"Ponyboy get the first aid kit. Steve get some icepacks." Darry said with a sigh. I brushed her hair out of her eyes and I couldn't help but stare. She was beautiful. I lifted her left hand and slowly took the black switchblade out of her hand and handed it to Two-bit. "Clean this then put it on the table. Don't play with it."

 **Two-bit's POV**

The girl was hot. Like Greaser girl hot. I've never seen Soda be this concerned about someone before. His eyes were cold and he wouldn't leave her side for a minute. I finished cleaning her blade then I realized, no one would carry a weapon unless they had a reason, like being in a gang. She could be a Soc but she didn't dress like one and she couldn't be a Greaser, we have ever seen her before. Whatever, we'll figure it out when she wakes up.

Darry and Soda bandaged her cuts and held an icepack to her neck and ribs. Her neck and ribs were swollen and purple.

"We gotta let her rest." Soda said. "Can she stay for a bit?" He pleaded with his big blue eyes.

"Fine." Darry said. "Only until she wakes up."

 **A few hours later**

 **No ONE'S pov**

The gang had let the girl rest for a little while. They sat in the front yard smoking and drinking.

"Lets go check on her." Darry said.

The girl was still asleep on the sofa but the blade was in her hand.

"Uh guys who put the blade in her hand." Ponyboy asked.

No one said anything until Dally sat on the edge of the sofa. "Guys she's not sleeping." Dally said and that's when she jumped up and shoved Dally against the carpet and pressed the tip of her knife against his throat. They were all in shock. No one had ever beaten Dallas Winston so easily. She looked at all of them with her bright green eyes. She moved slightly and winced in pain. They she spoke.

''Why did you take me here Socs?" She asked.

"Relax. We saved you from the Socs. We are Greasers. I'm Soda." He said and introduced the rest of the gang. She slowly stood up and winced again. "I'm Mya Dymind." She said.

"Are you new to this town? I've never seen you before." Soda said.

"Just moved here." Mya said.

"Are you a Soc or a Greaser?" Two-bit asked.

"I WAS a Soc." She said. "I left after I found out what they did."

"So you're a Greaser?"

"I don't know. I guess, if that's okay with y'all." Mya said. " I'm sorry for jumping like that."

"Don't worry about it doll."Dally said and tried to put an arm around her shoulders. She kicked him in the shin and moved away from him.

She looked at Soda. His eyes sparkled with amusement and took her hand. "Your safe here. And we would love for you to be a Greaser. You're a badass and we could use you." Soda said and you got lost in each other's eyes.

"Ahem." Two-bit said and they both blushed.

"One more thing." Mya said and put a hand to her ribs. "I don't feel too good." And she collapsed into Soda's arms.

 **I hope you guys can kinda see the pairing in this story. Soda x Mya. But this love story won't be so simple, you have been warned. ~ 17**


	2. Tears

**Soda's POV**

Mya collapsed into my arms and I laid her down on the sofa again. I pressed my fingertips against her neck to check her pulse. Then I pressed my hand against her forehead.

"She's burning up." I said.

"Soda," Ponyboy started, "Are you sure you bandaged ALL her cuts?"

"Uh yeah why?"

"Then why is her shirt red from the side?" He asked pointing to her ribs.

I lifted her shirt and saw the red blood dripping down her side. The cut was huge and dark with dried blood.

"Oh my chocolate cake." Two-bit said. "How did we not see that?! No wonder she passed out. She's lost too much blood."

"Johnny get the sewing kit. Ponyboy get the first aid kit. Dally get an icepack and Steve get some painkillers and water." Darry commanded as he began to clean the cut.

"Why do we need a sewing kit?" I asked.

"We have to sew up that cut or she'll bleed to death."

Darry went to work sewing up the cut and bandaged it. I took her to my room and laid her down on my bed. I sat next her and I couldn't help but admire her. She was beautiful even though she was cut up. I heard Darry call me than I heard a soft voice, "Soda?"

"Hey Mya." I said softly, "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit."

I couldn't help but chuckle. She gave me a weak smile.

"Do you want some painkillers?" I asked.

"Please." She replied and I helped her sit up. I handed her the pills and pressed the glass against her lips. "Thanks."

"I'll go tell the others you're awake." I said and got up to leave.

"No." She said. "Please stay with me. I don't want to be alone right now."

I smiled and laid down next to her on the bed. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and she rested her head on my chest.

"Thank you Soda." She said softly. I ran my fingers through her hair.

"Anything for you."I mumbled, hoping she didn't hear me and I fell asleep with her in my arms. I was starting to feel different towards Mya.

 **The next day**

"Shhh don't wake them up you dumbasses."

"Let them sleep."

"Two, you better not take a picture of them."

"Guys let them sleep."

I woke up to see the rest of the gang around the bed smiling at us. Steve and Two-bit were making hearts at us. Darry and Ponyboy just smiled and the rest of the gang was smirking. Then Mya woke up and everyone stopped.

"You guys do know I know what you were just doing right?" Mya mumbled and everyone looked down and blushed.

"How are you feeling My?" Ponyboy asked.

"Better thanks." She replied and sat up. Dally raised an eyebrow and we both looked down and saw we were holding hands. I felt myself blush and I let go of her hand. She grabbed her phone off the table and her eyes went wide.

"Mya, what's wrong." Johnny asked.

"M-my dad's called me 'bout 8 times." She said. "Let me call him."

She sat up and dialed.

 **Mya's POV**

"Where the hell are you, you little shit?!" My father said. My father was a drunk and he was abusive but he was the only family I had left.

"I-I'm sorry dad I-" I started.

"I want you home this instance!"

"I can't." I stuttered. "I got jumped earlier and I'm still weak."

"I DON'T CARE. GET YOUR ASS HOME THIS INSTANCE OR YOU WILL NEVER BE WELCOMED IN THIS HOUSE AGAIN!" He yelled. I was crying now. Soda looked at me with wide eyes.

"NO!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me.

"YOU'LL BE SORRY FOR SAYING THAT YOU-"Then I cut the phone.

Tears ran down my cheeks. Soda wrapped his arms around me.

"P-please." I cried. "I can't go home."

He wrapped his arms tighter around me. My father scared me that much. He had beaten me before and I had to go the hospital once because the injuries were so bad. My father of course played dumb and pretended like he didn't know how I got the injuries.

 **Soda's POV**

"Shhh Mya." I said softly. I looked up at the gang, everyone was shocked.

 _'_ _What happened?'_ Johnny mouthed.

 _'_ _Her father.'_ I mouthed back. He nodded. I knew he would understand. His own parents were abusive too.

I had heard the conversation over the phone since I was sitting next to her and I had seen Johnny like this before so I understood.

' _Calm her down.'_ Johnny mouthed. _'She can't go home. You have to let her stay.'_

I nodded. "Lets go guys." Johnny said.

"But-" Darry started. Johnny shot him a look and pulled him out the door. The rest of the gang followed.

"Call me if you need me." Johnny whispered. I nodded and he walked out the door.

 **Johnny's POV**

"What's going on Johnny?" Darry asked me. The rest of the gang sat down and looked at me.

"Her dad is a drunk." I said. "He yelled at her on the phone even after she said she was weak. She's like me. Her dad abuses her and she was really scared to go home."

The gang looked at me in shock.

"How do you know that?" Ponyboy asked.

"I guess I figured it out. She was stuttering and crying and yelling so it kind of made sense that she would be scared. So I just put it together and realized that her dad is a drunk and is abusive."

 **Soda's POV**

She was still crying. I had my arms wrapped around her tightly.

"Shhh Mya." I said softly. "Look at me."

She pulled back slightly and looked up at me. Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were covered in tear tracks.

"He scares you that bad huh?" I said and I put my fingertips under her chin and looked into her tear-filled eyes and pressed my lips against her lips softly. I pulled away after a minute and looked at her.

"I- I'm sorry." I looked away. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her lips against mine. The kiss was electric.

"Thanks Soda. And don't be sorry." She said and she rested her head against my chest. I knew I was starting to have feelings for Mya.

 **Few things: One if it says "My" it's supposed to be Mya's nickname. Just wanted to clear that up.**

 **Another thing is YES I know that this was really quick. The kiss was kind of fast is what I mean. I have a lot of ideas for this story and the kiss needed to happen now in order for the story to flow properly.**


	3. Attacked

**A few days later**

 **Mya's POV**

Soda and I have been avoiding each other since the kiss. I was walking around a bit but I still had to be careful. I started hanging out more with the gang and at the Curtis' house, which was like the Greasers' main hangout. Every time me and soda were together, the gang would look at us and smirk or smile. And it was starting to get annoying. We haven't talked much since that night and it was honestly killing me inside.

We walked by each other in the living room and that's when I lost it.

"Sodapop Curtis get over here now!" I said. I was mad. He kept pretending like that kiss meant nothing and I was pretty sure he would talk to me if it didn't.

The gang looked at me with wide eyes, well everyone except for Johnny and Ponyboy. They were my best friends and I had talked to them about what had happened that night.

I pointed outside and he sighed and followed. He knew what I was going to say.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" I asked with a pout.

He sighed. "I'm really sorry Mya, I've been trying to figure some stuff out."

"Like?"

"You remember Sandy right?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Well she got pregnant, not from me but from someone she was cheating with and she moved to Florida. So I got a letter from her saying she missed me and wanted to get back together. So I'm just trying to figure out if I still have feelings for her or not."

Then I felt guilty. "I'm sorry. I didn't know." I said and I put my arm on his shoulder. "Um, do you still have feelings for her?"

He thought for a minute. "No."

I smiled.

"After that kiss, I was so confused. I was trying to figure out why I enjoyed the kiss so much." He said and took my hand. I felt myself blush.

"Same." I said. "I've only known y'all for a week yet I feel like I've known you for longer."

"I wanted to ask you," He said nervously, "If you wanted to hang out sometime?"

"Sure." I said with a smile. Then suddenly the door open and Ponyboy and Johnny came crashing down to the patio floor. They looked up at us and blushed. Soda and I laughed and helped them up.

"How much did you hear?" I said laughing.

"Not much." Ponyboy said looking down.

"Ponyboy-" Soda started and Johnny elbowed him.

"FINE we heard all of it." He said and rolled his eyes. I ruffled his hair and he glared at me.

"Don't say anything to the guys." Soda said.

"Alright." They said and went inside.

 **Later that night**

 ** _Ring!_**

"I got it." I yelled. "Hello?"

"Mya?" It was Two-bit.

"Two, what's up?" I asked.

"Get the gang and come to the vacant lot. We got a problem." He said quickly.

"Be right there.' I said and slammed the phone down "We gotta go. Two-bit said something happened in the lot. Lets go!"

Ponyboy, Johnny, Darry and Dally got in the car. Soda and I rode off in my motorcycle that was parked in the garage.

Two-bit was lying on the ground in the lot. His side was bloody and Steve was nowhere to be found. Steve's switchblade was sticky with blood and was in Two-bit's hand. I ran over to him.

"Where the fuck is Steve?!" I yelled.

"T-they took him." He muttered.

"WHO?!" Soda yelled.

"I don't know. Just not the Socs." Two-bit said. "They left a note."

"Show me." I demanded and took the paper out of his hands.

 ** _This is your fault. Watch out Mya._**

 **Oooh cliffhanger. Sorry not sorry. I know this was fast but it had to be like this. I hope my summary to this story is starting to make sense. And sorry this chapter was shorter. :)**


	4. Again

**Soda's POV**

We were all freaking out. Especially Mya. She was pacing the living room with the note in her hands.

"Mya relax." I said taking her hands in mine. "The person who kidnapped Steve knows you. Any idea who it could be?"

She thought for a minute. "Well I am an ex-Soc."

"How about tomorrow we call up a meeting with Randy and ask him." Darry said.

"Sure." Two-bit said. He was lying on the sofa with a bandage on his ribs.

"We shouldn't send to many people." Mya said. "I'll go for sure and maybe 2 more of you."

"I'll go." I said quickly. Dally smirked at me knowingly. I felt my face get hot.

"I'll go too." Dally said.

"Alright. I think just to be safe we should all stay here tonight." Darry said. "Everyone find a place to crash. Goodnight."

 **At the meeting**

"What do you want Greaser?" Randy said. He was pissed off. "I ain't talking to y'all unless you put your weapons on the ground."

We were at the vacant lot. Randy was standing across from us with 2 other Socs.

"Fine." Dally said. "But only if you do the same."

We dropped our weapons into a pile between us. 6 blades.

"Did one of the Socs kidnap a member of our gang, specifically Steve Randal?" Mya asked.

"That's what we were gonna ask you." Randy said. "Mike went missing last night after a movie at the Nightly Double. And what would we do with a Greaser anyways?

"Oh I don't know. Torture him, cut him, kill him?" Dally said. I elbowed him.

"But if you didn't kidnap Mike and if we didn't kidnap Steve, who took them?" One of the other Socs said.

"Could it be another gang?" Mya said nervously.

"Maybe." I said. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I think right now Socs and Greasers need to join forces."

"WHAT?!" 5 voices yelled.

"I don't mean like be together. I just mean we need to temporarily call a truce until we can figure out who the kidnapper is. Then once we figure this all out we can go back to how it was before." I said.

"Yeah." The other Soc said. "We have to do whatever it takes to figure this out."

"So is it a deal?" Mya asked.

"Deal." Randy said and they shook hands.

 **9:39 PM**

 **Mya's POV**

Ponyboy, Johnny and Dally went to a movie at the Nightly Double. We didn't want them to go but the promised they would stay together and they would each carry a blade with them. Darry said they had to be back by back by 9:45 or he would skin them. I was nervous. I couldn't help it. Knowing the reason why Steve was missing was because of me was making me super guilty. Soda had tried to calm me down but it didn't help. All I could do was sit on the sofa and watch the clock.

 _9:46._ I hope they would be here any minute. . . .

 _9:49._ I was starting to panic. . . .

 _9:53_. The phone rang. I ran to the phone before Darry could.

"Hello?!" I asked desperately.

"Mya." It was Johnny. "Thank god. Look we have a problem. Ponyboy and Dally went to the bathroom and didn't come back after 10 minutes. So I went into the restroom and saw Dally almost unconscious and Ponyboy cut up. I need you to get here now."

"WHAT?!" I yelled. "Is Dally awake?"

"Yeah."

"Can he drive?" I asked.

"Yeah." Johnny said. "He's a little bloody but its Ponyboy I'm worried about."

"I'm on my way!" I said and hung up.

The rest of the gang looked at me.

"Johnny just called. Ponyboy got attacked. I'm going to go get him." I said.

"I'll come too." Soda said.

"Lets go."

We got on my motorcycle and drove towards the Nightly Double. Johnny had Ponyboy propped up against the fence. His stomach was bloody. Dally sat next to them. He had a cut on his forehead and was bruised up. Soda wrapped his arm around Ponyboy's shoulders and looked at the cut.

"That's gonna need stitches." I said. "I can sew."

"Let's get the home. I'll drive the car. Johnny, go with Mya and I'll take them." Soda said and tossed Johnny his helmet. He got on the bike behind me and we drove off with the car behind us.

Soda and I laid Ponyboy on the sofa. The gang ran over but Darry pulled them back. Dally sat on the sofa next to him. Darry handed me the first aid kit and the sewing kit and I started to fix Pony up. He groaned in pain and Soda ran his fingers through Pony's hair to calm him down.

"A-are you a-almost done?" Ponyboy stuttered.

"Yeah relax I am almost done. I'm sorry." I replied. I finished sewing the cut and bandaged it. Then I went to Dally and bandaged the cut on his forehead and gave him an icepack. "Alright tell us what happened."

"Pony and I went to the bathroom. I waited outside while he was in there." Dally said. "He didn't come back for 10 minutes, so I went inside and I saw 4 guys with a knife and they were attacking Pony so I ran in and tried to help. They left but I was almost unconscious. Then Johnny came in."

"Did they say anything before they left?" Darry asked.

"They said, 'Watch it.'" Ponyboy said.

"This is crazy." Soda said and punched the wall. "They attacked my innocent 13 year old kid brother!"

"I'm 14!" Ponyboy said then yelped. I ran over to him and checked the cut.

"Don't move so much Pony." I said. "You'll tear the stitches." I handed him some pain killers and a glass of water. He drank them quickly. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. Soda picked him up gently and carried him to his and Pony's room and laid him on the bed.

"Mya, can we go outside please?" Soda asked. I nodded and he opened the door for me.

"What's up?"

"Remember how I asked you if you wanted to hang out?" Soda asked. I nodded again. "Well the problem is that I know Darry won't let us or anyone else go out cause of what's been happening. So I wanted to ask you if you wanted to hang out with me on the roof tonight? Well that's only if you want to-"

"I'd love to." I said with a smile.

"I'll come to the living room around 11:00, be ready by then." He said and grinned.

"Sure." I said and gave him a hug. He seemed a bit flustered when I did. I pulled away and blushed. He did to. The door came flying open. Johnny fell out and on to the patio.

"S-sorry, Ponyboy asked me too." He said.

"Just make sure no one else finds out." I said.

He nodded and went back inside to report to Ponyboy.

"I'll see you later." I said and walked inside.

 **Review please. Next chapter will involve the date and some other stuff. :)**


	5. Together (Finally!)

**Later that night**

 **Mya's POV**

Darry had let me sleep on the sofa. He had tried to insist that I slept on Soda's old bed but I had insisted to sleep on the sofa and if any of the gang needed a place to crash they could sleep in the bed. So around 10:45 I woke up and grabbed my clothes and tip-toed to the bathroom to change. I put on light makeup and quickly did my hair. I was wearing a light gray shirt and black jeans. My hair was open and wavy like always.

 _10:58._ Soda would be here soon.

A few minutes later I saw a shadow creep across the hall. He peeked around the corner and raised one finger to tell me to wait a minute. I heard a door click quietly and saw him come out from the shadows. He opened the window and helped me outside.

"There's a ladder on the back that leads to the roof." Soda whispered. "Follow me."

I took my hand gently and led me around to the back. An old metal ladder was built into the side of the house like Soda had said. I started to climb up with Soda right behind me. I kneeled on the roof while he climbed past me and stood up and took my hand to keep my balance. He led to an area of the roof where the chimney was. The chimney was a thin rectangle that was wide enough for a few people to sit against. He sat next to me and leaned back and sighed.

"Do you want a cigarette?" he asked pulling out a pack and a light.

"Sure." I said and he handed me one. I lit it and took a breathe. He lit one too and put the pack away. I sighed. I loved being outside, especially at night. The stars glittered in the dark sky. The wind blew gently making the leaves sway gently on the trees. I would always come outside on the roof at night, especially after my father would yell or hit me. Being outside always calmed me down, just like how smoking calmed Ponyboy down.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just wanted to be around you." He replied and I blushed.

"Tell me about yourself a bit." I said.

He started to tell me about his parents and how his life was before his parents had passed. He explained how the Socs had become our rivals and everything that had happened with them.

"Now tell me about yourself." He said.

I explained everything about my family and New York. I talked about my mom passing and how my mother had passed and about my father being a drunk.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I asked. He nodded. "I-I have a brother." His eyes went wide. "H-he left after my mom passed away. He couldn't take it. He just ran away and never came back until one day 5 months. He asked me to come with him, I would have said yes b-but he just looked so broken, so deprived I said no. He was mad. He said one day he would see me again, but it's been a year since then."

"I'm sorry Mya." He said. "You must miss him huh?"

"Yeah he was the only family I had that was sane." I said then took a drag from my cigarette. "But then he turned into them." I shivered. The wind was starting to blow heavily. I should have worn a jacket.

"Here. Take my jacket." He said and started to take his jacket off.

"Soda its fi-" but he draped the coat across my shoulders. The jacket smelt like him. I sighed. "Thanks Soda."

Then he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I snuggled into his chest. I felt so safe with him.

"Soda, can we go inside?" I asked. He nodded he helped me down the ladder and helped me through the window. "Soda please stay with me?"

"Of course." He said and sat down next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled into his chest. I really did have feelings for him. I felt his heart beat slowly. I quickly fell asleep.

 **The next morning**

 **Darry's POV**

I woke up around 6:30 to make breakfast. But then I saw something crazy. Mya and Soda were asleep together on the sofa. He had his harms wrapped around her and her head was on his chest. I couldn't help but smile. Soda was finally starting to get over Sandy. I went and put a note on the door. _Be quiet when you're coming in or I will skin you. – Darry._

Ponyboy woke up 30 minutes later. He was still limping but he was starting to walk again.

"Morning Dar-" He started. I pressed a finger to my lips and pointed to Mya and Soda. He smiled and nodded and sat down. A few minutes later Dally, Johnny and Two-bit walked in. Two-bit had the note in his hand and had a confused look on his face. I smiled and pointed the sofa. Dally smirked and said "He's finally getting over that broad Sandy huh?"

I nodded. "I'm glad he is." Ponyboy said. "That letter has been killing him."

 **Mya's POV**

I heard voices softly whispering.

"He's finally getting over that broad Sandy huh?"

"I'm glad he is. That letter has been killing him."

"He obviously likes her."

"And she likes him too. When will they get together already?!"

I opened my eyes slowly and saw a flash of colors and everyone moved into the hallway. I rolled my eyes.

"I ain't dumb you Greasers." I said softly. "I know y'all are there."

Everyone moved into view. They blushed. I gently woke Soda up. He saw the gang and smiled. "Before anyone asks, NOTHING HAPPENED." Soda said and I smiled. I went and changed my clothes and brush my teeth. He went into the bathroom after me. I went to his and Pony's room to get my phone charger. As I walked out Soda pinned me against the wall and tickled me. I couldn't help but laugh.

"S-Soda stop it!" I yelped and started to cry from the laughter. He laughed too.

Darry walked around the corner. "God I thought you two were doing something else." He sighed and walked away.

Soda pinned my arms down and wouldn't let me move. He whispered, "Kiss me or I won't let you go."

"Never." I whispered back. I didn't mean it of course. I would kiss Soda any day, but I wouldn't tell him that.

"I won't let go until you do."

"Fine." I said and pressed my lips again his. He wrapped his arms around my waist and mine around his neck. He pulled me against him and continued to kiss me. My hands went into his hair and his grip tightened around my waist.

"Ahem." I heard a voice and I pulled away, but my arms were still around his neck. It was Two-bit and Dally. I felt myself blush, hard. Dally smirked at me and Soda blushed.

"You two need some alone time to finish your make out session?" Two-bit said and smirked. I blushed harder.

"Uh yeah give us a minute." I said quickly and they walked away.

"I need to talk to you later, again." He said.

"Sure. 11:00PM in the living room?" I asked.

"Sure." He kissed my cheek and left. I was so confused. I really liked Soda and we had just made out, but I was wondering still if it meant anything to him or not. Oh well I'll just ask him tonight.

 **11:02PM**

 **Soda's POV**

We crawled through the window and climbed up the ladder to the section of the roof we were sitting at before. I really wanted to tell her, but I was nervous to what she would say. I had my heart broken by Sandy recently but I really did have feelings for Mya. She was amazing.

"So what's up?" She asked lighting a cigarette and offered one to me. I took it and lit it.

"So, this might sound crazy but I have to tell you." I started. "Mya, I really like you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. D-do you like me too?" I was really nervous for her answer.

"I really like you too." She said and looked away. I was so happy. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and kissed her, hard. She responded and kissed me back. We started to make out again. Her hands were tangled in my hair and my hands slid down her back to her waist. We pulled away for air and smiled.

"Mya, will you be my girl?" I asked.

"Of course Soda." She said and kissed me again.

She rested her head against my shoulder. I sighed. She was so cute. Her arms were wrapped around my torso. She ran her finger across my torso and I couldn't help but shudder. She looked up at me and smirked. "You like that don't you babe?"

"Maybe."

"Let's go inside and get some sleep." I said and we got up and headed inside.

 **Ooooh. That happened fast. Review, follow and favorite. Thanks :)**


	6. Nightmare

**Sorry my updates are** **irregular** **but i'll try to update about every 3-4 days.**

"Mya wake up!" Soda hissed to her. She was groggy and rubbed her eyes.

"What?"

"What's that noise?" He asked looking around.

"I'll check the window." She said and walked to it. "Oh my god."

 **Mya's POV**

Darry and Two-bit were in the front yard with 4 guys dressed in black jackets. Two-bit had his black-handled switchblade in his hand. He never pulled out his blade to use, only to scare the rivals. But this time he looked ready to use it. He had a scared look on his face. Darry stood next to him, holding a red switchblade. His blade was also pointed at the other guys. We ran outside to where they were. I pulled out my blade and Soda did too.

"Who are you?" I said angrily. "Get off our property."

"Who's gonna make me, doll?" One guy said.

"Don't talk to her that way!" Soda hissed and stepped in front of me. I put my arm up and pulled him back. I stepped forward.

"Y'all better scat before we call the fuzz." I said, trying to sound brave.

"He never said you were brave, but he did say we could take you down." He said and flicked his knife across my face.

I knew it was bleeding. That's when Soda lost it. He ran up to the guy and punched him in the face. Two-bit, Darry and Soda started to fight, but I called Dally and Johnny. I saw Dally and Johnny running down the street a few minutes later. I decided not to call Ponyboy since he was still injured and I knew Darry would kill me if I did. One guy lunged at me and hit me with the blade. I yelled and kicked him, hard. He stumbled back and Dally caught him and punched him hard, he fell unconscious.

"Thanks for the help." I said and he helped me to my feet. Suddenly a motorcycle drove up to the house and got off. He had on a black leather jacket that had an 'M' on the back and a blue diamond. Then I realized all the guys had a jacket like that. The guy walked up to me and took off his helmet. At first I couldn't see his face. I pulled out my knife and aimed it at him. He chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?" I demanded. The gang walked behind me.

"So are you a Greaser now?" He asked.

"And you care because?" I responded.

"Wow, you sure have grown up." He remarked.

"Do I know you?" I asked cautiously.

"I thought you would recognize me, My."

I stumbled. "Mya, do you know this, person?" Soda asked slowly.

"I would assume she would." The guy said.

"I-I don't know. I feel like I do, but I just don't know." I said. There was something about his voice that just sounded so familiar.

Soda looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Get. Out. Of. Here. NOW!" I said slowly. I was mad. I walked up to the guy and aimed my blade at him. The silver tip was only a few inches from his face. He chuckled.

"I'll admit I'm quite surprised you don't remember me My, but you'll have to soon if you want to see Steve Randal or anyone else we kidnap again." The guy said and walked toward his bike and the other guys followed him. He drove off and the other guys got in a black car that was parked down the street and they drove off too.

I took a shaky breathe. I sat down on the stairs with my head in my hands I wasn't upset. I was trying to figure out who that guy was. He just felt so familiar. Almost as if I had known him when I was younger. . . . .

"Hey, I'm gonna get some sleep. Good night." I headed inside.

"Not until we clean that cut." Darry said. I sighed and sat on the sofa. Darry got the first aid kit and started cleaning the cut.

I fell asleep immediately after. But I had a dream. . . . .

 _I was woken up by loud banging on the door. It was midnight and my father was out drinking at some bar. I crept down the stairs with my knife in my hand and looked out the window. A boy stood there wearing a black jacket and blue jeans. I slowly opened the door._

 _"_ _Who are you and what do you want?" I asked._

 _"_ _I thought you would recognize me." He said with a sad look on his face._

 _"_ _Um, I don't." I looked at him._

 _"_ _No one I know recognizes me." He said and put his head against the door frame. "So why would I assume my own sister recognized me too."_

 _I stopped for a minute. I looked at his eyes._

 _"_ _Brother?" My mouth dropped. "Ryan?"_

 _"_ _I missed you Mya." He said and wrapped his arms around me. I started to cry. It had been 5 months since he had left. But then I got angry. I pulled away from him._

 _"_ _How could you leave me?!" I cried. "W-with that man to live with!" I was crying hard. "You could have taken me with you! You could have stayed and protected me from that monster! DON'T YOU THINK I WAS UPSET WHEN MOM DIED?!"_

 _"_ _That's why I came back My." He said softly. "I want you to come with me."_

 _I almost said yes. But then my hand hit the light switch next to the door. I saw his face. His green eyes were blood-shot and red and he had a few cuts across his face. His dark hair was messy and covered with dirt. He smelt of alcohol and I realized he had a flask in his hand. A gun stuck out of his pocket._

 _"_ _I'm not going anywhere with you." I said. "You're just like dad. Drunk and abusive. You don't care about me. You care more about your booze that your own sister. I am not your sister, you dumb drunk. NOW LEAVE!" I tried to slam the door, but he caught it and pulled it open. He wrapped his hands around me throat and held me at eye level._

 _"_ _You listen here, if you're not gonna come with me now, you'll regret it. I'll come back and find you and you not coming with me WILL BE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF YOUR LIFE! SO I'LL LEAVE YOU WITH DAD AND I'LL LEAVE YOU TO SUFFER. I'LL BE BACK YOU LITTLE SHIT." He pulled out his knife and started to cut into my face and neck. I screamed as the blood started to drip down my face._

"MYA WAKE UP!" I heard someone yell. I opened my eyes and saw Soda, Ponyboy and Darry standing over me. I looked at my hands. They were dripping with blood. I must have clawed into them while I was asleep. I was breathing heavily and I was clutching the pillow. As weird as it was, I couldn't cry. No tears filled my eyes. I was too in panic and hyperventilating to cry. Soda wrapped his arms around me tight but I was so scared.

"Soda let go of her." Darry said. "Let her breathe. She's hyperventilating."

"Alright." Soda said pulling away from me. I was starting to get light-headed. Soda tipped me back so my head was against the top of the sofa.

"Breathe Mya." Darry said calmly. "You're safe. Nothing is gonna hurt you."

I stared at the ceiling and slowly got my breath under control. A few minutes later I tipped my head back up and softly said, "Water."

Ponyboy ran to the faucet to pour me a glass. He handed it to me and I drank it a few seconds.

"You okay Mya?" Ponyboy said softly. I looked at him. He had a scared look on his face. "Nightmare?"

"Yeah." I said. "I had a dream about my brother. When he came back to get me to come with him. He was d-drunk and h-he cut off my air and cut me up. I-I'm scared of him. He's 19 now."

Soda nodded and gave me a hug. "I-I'm sorry for causing so much trouble." I said apologetically.

"No Mya." Darry said. "You're apart of our gang, our family. We love you Mya."

Darry and Ponyboy joined our hug. I sighed. I finally had a family that loved me. But I was still worried. About Steve. About that guy. I felt like something big was about to happen I just didn't know what.

 **Hope you enjoyed. Now you know a bit about Mya's brother. Review, follow and favorite. PM me or review if you have a suggestion or anything about this story. Thanks :)**


	7. Taken

**Soda's POV**

Mya and I sat outside together on the patio discussing last night and whether or not we should tell the gang about us.

"I think they should know." Mya said. "I hate keeping secrets from them. They deserve to know."

"You're right Mya." I replied. "It's wrong for us to hide this from the gang."

"I-I just hope none of them, like, had feelings for me or anything." She said softly. "I wouldn't want to hurt any of them. I love you guys and it would hurt me too much if one of them was suddenly upset or angry with me."

"I understand, My." I smiled. "I-I love you Mya."

"I love you too." Then suddenly something fell from the window above. We looked down and saw a book called "Gone with the Wind" lying in the grass. Then we looked up and saw Ponyboy and Johnny with their heads halfway out the window looking down at the book. Johnny smacked Pony upside the head and we laughed.

"I told you not to use that book to hold open the window you idiot!" Johnny said.

"Then what was I supposed to use?" Pony asked.

"You're hand like a normal person!" Johnny said and rolled his eyes.

"Y'all done yet?" Soda asked them and I laughed. Pony and Johnny blushed dark red.

"Sorry again." Johnny said looking at Ponyboy. He closed the window and we heard Johnny say. "Stop getting me to spy on them for you!"

"They're too cute together!" Ponyboy protested. "And why do you keep agreeing to spy for me!"

"I don't know! Uhg!" Johnny said and walked away. Pony started to laugh.

Mya and I looked at each other and we headed inside. **(AN: This first part was for the Guest who commented about Johnny and Pony's spying skills. There will be more like this)**

 **Mya's POV**

The sun had just set and we decided to go for a walk. Darry wouldn't let us go but he eventually agreed for us to go as long as we were back in 30 minutes. We both had switchblades in our pockets in case something happened.

"The stars are beautiful." I said and sighed.

"You know what's more beautiful?" He asked. "You."

I laughed. "That was so cheesy."

"Well I'm a cheesy guy." He said and smiled.

He took my hand and we continued to walk down the street. A soft breeze blew through the trees. It was warm and pleasant. But I couldn't relax. I was too worried something would happen. Soda saw the worried look in my eyes.

"As long as we're together, nothing will happen to us. Trust me, we'll be fine." He squeezed my hand.

"I can't relax Soda." I stopped walking. "Steve's been kidnapped. Ponyboy and Dally got attacked. Two-bit got stabbed. How can I relax after a-"

Soda wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. I couldn't help but sigh. Soda had a way of defusing my anger through a simple kiss. I pulled away and smiled. "Thanks. I needed that."

"Anything for my girlfriend." He smirked. "Wanna go to the park for a bit?"

I nodded and he took my hand and we walked toward the park. As we reached the grass, I noticed the ground was littered with liquor bottles, cigarettes and lighters. I mean, the ground usually had bottles and cigarettes on it, but this time there were double the normal amount of bottles. I looked at Soda in confusion.

"Maybe the Socs were here." He said.

"I hope your right." I said and carefully stepped around the bottles. We went to the playground and I flipped myself up onto the monkey bars. Soda looked at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"I didn't know you were so good at gymnastics." He said and flipped up too. "That's another thing we have in common." He kissed my cheek and wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. I sighed.

Suddenly I heard the sound of glass smashing. We both looked at the street and saw a black car pull up onto the grass. 4 guys got out of the car and walked over to us.

"Oh how cute." The guy that was claiming to know me from last night said. He stumbled forward. I recognized his voice right away. He had a bottle of liquor in his hand and a knife in the other.

"Drunk." I whispered. "Stay calm."

My hand went to my back pocket but the guy said, "I wouldn't bother pulling out that blade of yours."

I saw Soda tense. I shot him a look that said, _Calm down. Don't show fear._

I motioned for him to get down and we both jumped the ground.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I wanted to beat the crap out of that guy but I knew Soda and I would easily be outnumbered.

"Isn't it obvious?" He chuckled. "We're here for you."

He lunged at me and punched me in the face. I stumbled back and another guy caught me from behind. I yelled and tried to stab him with my knife but he pulled it from my grip and shoved me to the ground I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and I yelled. I looked and saw Soda on the ground with a cut on his forehead. His blade was a few meters behind him, so I assumed they took his blade to. I looked down and saw my shirt going red from the side. I was kicked in the ribs again and a blade hit my arm, hard. I screamed and I was punched again. Then I heard a faint voice. "This will show you what happens when you do listen to me." Then I blacked out.

 **About 20 minutes later…**

When I woke up, everyone was gone. Including Soda. I tried to move but I couldn't. I was feeling light-headed. I saw a piece of paper lying next to me. I opened it and it said, _'Oh, Mya. Now you know what happens when you don't listen to me. You'll have to if you want to see your boyfriend again. –Mafia'_

Mafia? I thought and reached for my phone. Even that little bit of movement hurt.

I dialed the Curtis' house.

"Hello?" A voice said. It was Ponyboy.

"Thank god. Soda and I got attacked at the park. They kidnapped him and stabbed me. Please come I need help."

"Not again!" He groaned. "We'll be right there. Hold on Mya."

"Hurry please." I hung up. I slowly pulled myself to the monkey bars and leaned against it. I put my hand against my stomach and saw it was covered with my blood. _Please hurry guys._ I thought. Suddenly I heard the roar of an engine come closer. I saw 5 guys get out and run toward me. Darry put his arms around my shoulders and I leaned into him to hide my eyes that were filling with tears from the pain. He brushed my hair out of my eyes. Dally lifted my shirt to look at the cut and he winced. Ponyboy's eyes went wide and Two-bit stopped and stared.

"Oh my god." Dally said. I saw Darry shoot him a look. He ran his hands through my hair.

"M-Mya are you okay?" Ponyboy asked.

"N-no." I stuttered. "They took Soda. T-the Mafia."

"The Mafia?" Johnny asked. I nodded. "Another gang?"

"So those are the guys who are doing this?" Two-bit snarled.

"We have other things to worry about." Johnny said and pointed to me. I groaned in pain when Dally ran his finger across my stomach.

"Dally stop." Darry said. "Mya, can you move." I shook my head weakly. "We have to get you fixed up right now." He lifted me up and started to carry me towards the car. I buried my face in his chest trying to silence my sobs. I couldn't believe they took Soda! He put me in the back seat with Pony, Johnny and Two-bit. Two-bit wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. I yelped from the movement.

"Sorry Mya." He said softly. "We're almost home. Darry will fix you up. You'll be fine." I looked up at him and saw a tear slide down his cheek. I never realized I meant so much to him.

"Don't cry Two." I whispered. "Everything will be alright. Hold yourself together."

He smiled down at me and said, "We're home now." Two-bit carried me inside and laid me on the sofa. My head hurt and I was light-headed. Johnny started to bandage my arm while Darry got the sewing kit. I looked across the room and saw Ponyboy sitting on the floor with his knees to his chest and his head was down. I heard muffled sobs coming from him.

"Ponyboy." I said softly. His cheeks were covered in tears. "We'll get Soda and Steve back. Everything will be alright." He wiped his tears away as Darry came back into the room with a needle in his hands. I yelped.

"My, what's wrong?" Ponyboy asked.

"I-I want Soda!" I started to sob.

Darry wrapped his arms around me. "We'll get them back."

"I want my boyfriend!" I sobbed. I was shaking.

"Boyfriend? Who's your boyfriend?" Johnny asked.

"SODA!" I yelled and cried harder. Two-bit pushed past Darry and knelt next to me. I put my hand to my stomach. I was right, Two-bit really did care about me. "We were g-going to tell y-y-you all today, but-"

My head went back and my breath was starting to get slow. My eyes felt heavy like I wanted to sleep.

"Stay with us Mya. Darry you have to sew her up now." Dally said, his eyes filled with rage. Darry nodded franticly and started to sew the cut. After he was done and started to drift off to sleep.

"Two-bit?" I asked softly. "Please stay with me." He smiled and sat down. I put my head on his lap. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Caring about me and replacing my brother." I said weakly. He smiled.

"Thanks for replacing my sister too."

 **Awwww. Sappy ending lol. To make this clear Mya and Two-bit love each other in a brother-sister like way. In this story Two-bit's sister is dead, hope you enjoyed. Review, follow and favorite.)**


	8. It Can't Be

**Two-bit's POV**

 _"_ _Hello?" I said into the phone._

 _"_ _Is this Keith Mathews?" A voice said on the other end._

 _"_ _Yes." I said._ "Who's is this?"

 _"_ _This is Dr. Gray from the hospital." He said. "Your mother and sister were involved in a serious accident. Your mother is unstable and in a coma and unfortunately your sister did not survive. A truck hit the car from the passenger side and your sister was killed on contact. You need to come to hospital."_

 _I tried not to sob. "I-I'll be there soon." I hung up. I fell to the floor. My sister was… dead. She was young, only 13. I heard footsteps behind me._

 _"_ _Two-bit?" It was Darry. I realized I was on the Curtis' patio. That's when I started to cry. "Hey. What happened?" I jumped up._

 _"_ _Jessica is dead and my mother is in a coma and you're asking what happened?!" I ran down the street to the park and sat down. I pulled out my blade and started to cut my wrist. Blood started to pour out of the cuts._

 _"_ _Two-bit!" A voice said and I yelled in pain._

I woke up in shock. I hadn't had that dream in a long time. At least a year. Jessica had died 2 ½ years ago when I was 16.

"Two-bit?" Mya mumbled. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry for waking you." I replied.

"You didn't. I haven't been asleep much, I've been in and out of sleep." She smiled slightly. "Nighmare?" She sat up slowly with my help.

"Yeah." I looked away. "About my sister. It's just… you remind me so much of her, I suddenly had that dream about the night she died."

"I'm sorry." She said and put her hand on my arm. "Tell me about her."

"She died when she was 13." I started. "Car accident. My mother was in a coma but Jessica was killed on contact. I had gotten a phone call while I was here." I gestured to the room. "They told me she had died and I-I ran out and started to cut my wrists."

I rolled up my sleeve and pointed the faint scars I had. 5 in a row, about 2 inches long and 3 centimeters apart. Her eyes went wide and she ran her finger across the scars.

 _Knock, knock, knock._

We both looked at the door. No one was there.

 **Mya's POV**

"Be careful Mya." He said and I pulled out my knife.

"It's a note." I said and brought it inside.

Written on it was: _We gotta talk. Meet at the lot at 2:30. Same rules as last time. –Randy_

"Must be about the Mafia." Two-bit said. "You feelin' any better?"

"Mhm." I replied and lifted my shirt to check the cut. "What time's it?"

"6:39." He said. "Curtis' should be up soon."

Almost as if by magic, Darry came out of his room.

"Mornin'." He said. "What's that?" He pointed to the note in my hands.

"Randy dropped it off." I replied. "Wants to talk in the lot 'round 2:30."

"Oh." He said. "How're you feeling."

"A bit sore."

"Then maybe you shouldn't go Mya." Two-bit said.

"Relax Mickey." I smiled. "He asked for me to come so I'll go. You can come with me. I'll ask Dally if he wants to come too."

"Alright."

 **At the meeting**

 **Still Mya's POV**

"'Sup Randy." I said. "Weapons in the pile." He nodded as we and the Socs put our blades in a pile between us. 5 blades.

"Dally I know you have a blade." Two-bit said.

"I don't" He said.

I kicked him hard in the shin and he sighed and dropped it into the pile.

"Soda got kidnapped." I said. "Me and him got attacked last night at the park. It's another gang, called the Mafia. You heard of 'em?"

"Yeah." Randy said. "There a high-class gang from New York. They're worse than most gangs 'round here. It don't make any sense why they'd be around here."

"I remember 'em." Dally said taking a drag from a cigarette. "Randy's right. Wow, can't believe I just said that." He laughed. "They have no reason to be around here."

"They have a reason." I said. "Me." Everyone looked at me. I pulled out the first note from my pocket. "Look." I said and passed it around. "They know me and said this was because I didn't listen to them or whatever. But I've never met any of 'em in my life, well I don't think I have."

"Their leader or whatever seemed to know you pretty well."Two-bit said.

"The only way I'll remember that guy is if I see his face, and he only shows up when it's dark." I sighed. "I have to find a way to see him during the day or with a light at night or something."

"Jason got killed last night." Another Soc said. "Found him in the ally covered with stabs and blood."

"Damn it." I said. "What could they be doin' to Soda and Steve?"

"I do have some good news though." Randy said. "I found wear their headquarters is." He pulled out a piece of paper. "Downtown."

"We're gonna save them." I said. "Tomorrow night the remaining Greasers and about 6 Socs are gonna go and save them." We all nodded. "Meet here at 7:00. Pick 5 other Socs." He nodded and we walked away.

 **Later that day**

Two- bit and I went to the DX to grab some cokes and candy. As we were walking a black motorcycle pulled up and a guy wearing a black jacket got off. It was the same guy that kept claiming to know me.

"I ain't gonna hurt you." He said. "I wanna talk.

"I know you have Steve and Soda, but why?" I asked.

"I told you My, it's because you didn't listen to me that night when I wanted you to come with me."

"What are you talking about?!" I yelled. "I don't know who you are and when I didn't listen to you. Maybe if you told me who you were I would actually remember you!"

I walked up close to me and pulled off his sunglasses. He had green eyes and dark brown hair. I gasped. It couldn't be… Not him..

"Ryan?"

 **Someone actually guessed what would happen, so I applaud you**. **Sorry for the long wait, my laptop wasn't working for the last few days. Review, follow and favorite. PM or review any suggestions or ideas PLZ. :)**


	9. Rescue Mission (Part 1)

**Mya's POV**

"Hello sister." Ryan said with a grin. "What, no warm words for your brother?"

"Well not for my brother that almost killed me." I growled. "Why are you doing this?"

"You never came with me that night." He said. His eyes were cold. "I needed you."

"You just wanted me for money." I shot back. "You knew I had mom's money and jewelry and I know you wanted me to come with you so you could take it and sell it for drugs. I remember what you looked like that night Ryan; I could tell you were drinking. You're not the same guy I grew up with."

I turned away from him but he grabbed my wrist, hard and whipped me around to face him. He green eyes were dark and desperate. "Why did you make things so complicated?" He laughed. "This is your fault. It's your fault Steve and Soda are gone and it's your fault that Soc is dead and it's your fault those other kids got hurt. Now I'll give you one chance to come with me and everything will be fine."

Now I laughed. "I would rather die than come with you. You're just like dad. We'll get them back regardless of what happens and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

"I could kill them."

"And I could kill you in a heartbeat." I said coldly. I pulled out my blade and aimed the tip against his chest. "You are no longer my brother. I'll see you for the last time when I come to get my boyfriend back. And by last time, I mean I'll kill you."

"Not unless I kill you."

"Lets go Two-bit." I said and walked away. I rubbed my sore wrist.

"You okay?" Two-bit asked.

"Yeah. Lets just get our stuff and go." We grabbed a bag of candy and a few bottles of coke and walked back toward the Curtis' house.

"Hey guys." Darry said with a smile but I walked right past him and sat on the sofa with my head in my hands. "Mya you okay?"

I was mad. My brother had done this. Kidnapped my boyfriend and my friend, attacked my boyfriend's brother and Dally, killed a Soc and kidnapped another. My breathing started to get heavy and my hands gripped the sofa. I kept imagining what could be happening to Steve and Soda. My brother could be torturing them, starving them, hurting them… That's when I lost it. I pulled out my switchblade and threw it at the wall. The blade dug into the wall with a _thud_ and the handle was only visible. Everyone looked at me with wide eyes.

 **Ponyboy's POV**

We were all shocked. We looked at her then to the blade and back again. Her eyes were cold and murderous. Darry calmly went and pulled the blade out of the wall and put it on the table. He tried to put a hand on her shoulder but she moved away from him.

"I want my blade." She said coldly.

"As long as you don't try to murder the walls." Darry said.

"Fine." She stuck out her hand. He gave her the knife.

"This is all my brother's fault." She said. "He's mad at me for not coming with him the night he came back to our house. I had my mom's savings and jewelry and he wanted to sell it for drugs so he's done all this to try and change my mind. Two-bit and I ran into him at the DX." She stood up and closed the blade. "Tomorrow night we are going downtown to their headquarters to get Soda and Steve back. We got Randy and 5 other Socs coming with us."

"Since when are we doing this?" Dally asked.

"Since the meeting you dumbass." Mya said and rolled her eyes. "You were there!"

Then suddenly Mya's phone rang.

"Hey Randy." She said. Darry shot me a _'What the hell?!'_ look.

"Yeah we're all good. Yes bring a few blades." She paused. "It's up to you. Meet in the lot? Okay see you then. Bye"

"Since when does he have your number?" Johnny asked. He was sitting on the sofa silently.

"I gave it to him at the lot. After this is all over I'm changing my number anyways because my brother has it too." She replied.

"Makes sense." I said and Mya gave me a look, _'Thanks.'_

"Everyone get some sleep and tomorrow we'll gear up." Darry said. "It's already late.

I went to mine and Soda's room and sat on the bed. It felt so lonely without him. I was starting to get nightmares again with Soda gone. When I woke up I tried not to scream. I didn't want to stress Darry out more than he already was. I heard a soft tap on the door. It was Mya.

"Hey I just came to grab one of Soda's hoodies." She said. "Hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all." I replied and sat on the bed again.

"Hey what's wrong?" She asked and sat on the bed with me. Then I lost it. I started to sob. She wrapped her arms around me and I cried into her shoulder.

"I-I miss Soda." I stuttered.

"I know Ponyboy." She said softly. "I do too. Tomorrow we'll get them back and everything will be fine."

"Can you stay with me please?" I asked. It didn't feel weird to ask her. She was practically my sister. I loved her a lot, even though we had only met her 3 weeks ago.

"Nightmares?" She asked. I nodded. "Of course." She laid down next to me and wrapped an arm across my chest, the same way Soda does and I went to sleep.

 **The Next day**

 **6:19PM (AN: I know I skipped like half the day but work with me people!)**

Mya had snuck back into her house to grab some stuff for tonight. The rest of us were getting ready for the rescue mission.

"Ponyboy have you seen my blade?" Two-bit asked.

"Living room." I replied. "On Darry's armchair."

"Thanks kid."

I put more grease into my hair and combed it back. I was wearing blue jeans and a sweatshirt with the sleeves cut short.

"Has anyone seen Mya?" Darry called from the bathroom.

"She said she would be back soon." I said and I heard the roar of an engine outside.

 _Vroom, vroooom._

I looked out the window and saw a girl getting off a motorcycle by the front gate. It was Mya.

"Mya's here." I called and Two-bit and Dally came out to the living room.

Mya walked in with her black helmet under her arm. She looked good. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a light-gray shirt, a black leather jacket and black boots. Her hair was straightened and flowed over her shoulders. Her lips were bright red and she had a murderous look in her green eyes. Dally whistled approvingly. She rolled her eyes.

"I brought some stuff for us." She said and opened the bag in her hand. She laid the objects on the table. There were 3 switchblades, a few flasks, 2 guns with bullets, 5 packs of Kools and cancer sticks that Dally was especially happy about, and a few lighters.

"Damn My, where'd you get all this?" Dally said with a smile.

"I got a stash." She said and smirked. She picked up a switchblade from the pile and pulled me aside.

"Darry and I already talked and he said you could have a blade for tonight." She said and my eyes went wide. She showed me how to open it and how to hold it. "Keep it in your pocket until you need it." I nodded. She slipped me a pack of Kools. "Don't tell Darry." She smiled and I nodded. Darry had been starting to cut off my smoking a bit and she knew that it was killing me.

She handed around blades and cigarettes. She gave one gun to Darry along with a few packs of bullets. She put the other gun in a holster on her hip and the spare bullets in her pocket. She put her switchblade in her other pocket and rolled down her sleeve to show a spare blade concealed in case she or someone else needed it. She grabbed a flask from the table and took a drink. She passed the other flasks around.

"Mya lets go!" Darry yelled.

"I'll take my bike. Socs got their car. The rest of you take Darry's truck and follow me." She said and put on her helmet and slipped the visor down. She honestly looked like she could be anyone of us up in a heartbeat.

She walked out the front door and flipped over the gate then did an aerial and landed perfectly. She flipped the visor back up and asked, "What're y'all looking at? Let's go kick some Mafia ass!" That got us all in the mood. Two-bit joined her and flipped over the fence also. We were in the same mood as we were for a rumble.

"Those Mafia ain't gonna know what hit 'em!" Two-bit yelled. "This ought to teach em' what happens when they mess with us!"

We got in the car and Mya got on her bike.

 _Vrooom, vrooooom, vvrrooooomm._ Mya revved the engine then rode her bike in a few circles and then drove off the street and we followed her. We reached the lot where the Socs were parked.

 **Mya's POV**

It's time to get my boyfriend back and kick my brother's ass.

 **Hope you enjoyed. Review, follow, favorite. :)**


	10. Rescue Mission (Part 2)

**Mya's POV**

"Hey guys." I said as I got off my bike. The rest of the gang pulled up behind me and got out of the car. Randy and the other Socs were at the lot already and were waiting for us. "What did you bring?"

"Switch blades." Randy replied. "And some pipes. How 'bout you?"

"Blades and 2 guns. I got one and Darry has one. Dally's got a heater."

He nodded. "I got the address. They're in an old building down town." He handed me a piece of paper. _780 Robsons Street in building 102._

"Okay. Follow us and when we get to the street, headlights off. Also-" I started and pulled a bag out from the car. "I got a bunch of walkie-talkies for us so we can keep in contact. It's a big building and we have to find 4 people and anyone else they've kidnapped and knowing my brother, he's probably split them up into different rooms." I handed them around. "Channel 4."

We all got in our cars and I got on my bike and drove off with the other cars behind me.

 _"_ _Mya, you know where we're going right?"_ Darry's voice came from the walkie-talkie. **(An: For all the chapters titled 'Rescue Mission part _' any speaking parts with** _this type of writing_ **it means they are talking through the walkie-talkie)**

" _Yeah, just follow me."_ I replied. " _I remember the part of town where this building is."_

 _"_ _Okay, over and out."_ Darry said and the line cut.

 _"_ _Park in the back lot."_ Randy said. _"If they see us, they'll try to shoot us. So if we park away from the building, we can get inside quietly without them noticing."_

 _"_ _Alright."_ I replied. _"Remember to turn your headlights off when we get there."_

 _"_ _Okay."_ Darry and Randy said and the line cut again.

Man, I hope Soda's okay. I was worried about him. But I couldn't worry about that now. It was time to go and save them. We pulled up to the building and parked in the back lot. I opened the back compartment on my bike and pulled out my 2 switchblades, straps to tie them to myself, the gun and bullets, my leather jacket and a lock pick. I strapped one knife to my wrist and I put the other in my pocket. I put the gun in the inside pocket in my leather jacket.

"Let's do this." I clipped the walkie-talkie to my waistband.

I walked up the door and began to pick the lock. _Click, click, click._ The door swung open slowly and I looked inside. There were glass bottles and cigarettes everywhere. Spray paint covered the walls and the place was completely trashed.

"Everyone split up into groups of 2 or 3. Use the walkie-talkies if something happens." I took a deep breath. "Let's do this."

Dally, Johnny and I slowly crept up the stairs and I saw 3 Mafias standing guard of the elevator. They saw us and suddenly an alarm sounded through the building.

 _"_ _They've seen us."_ I said. _"We gotta go in there."_

 _"_ _Got it."_ Darry replied. I heard the sound of glass smashing and I assumed someone got hit over the head with a bottle. I was hoping one of the Mafia got hit.

I pulled out my switch and cut one of the guys and pushed him over the railing. Dally and Johnny knocked the other two out and we ran into the elevator to the 2nd floor.

"Go find everyone. I have to find my brother." I said.

"No Mya." Dally said. "We are not going to leave you alone."

"No this is between me and my brother." I said. "I have to do this alone. I'll be alright. I'll tell you guys if I find them, you do the same."

I ran off before they could say anything. I opened a door and saw blood splattered across the floor. I swallowed back a scream that was building in my throat and moved to the next few rooms. They were empty.

"Soda!" I yelled. "Steve!"

"Mya!" I heard a faint voice. It was Steve.

"Hang on! I'll be there soon!" I yelled back.

I opened the next 9 doors and finally found Steve behind the 10th. He was in handcuffs and was chained to the wall. I grabbed my lock pick and opened the cuffs. He gave me a hug and I passed him his blade that was sitting on the table next to the door.

"How did you guys get in?" He asked.

"We broke in. We have to find the others." I said and handed him a walkie-talkie. "Follow me and use this to talk to everyone. Channel 4. There are 6 of us and 6 Socs."

"WHAT? You have SOCS with us?" He asked.

"Mafia took a few of their members and killed one so we have a temporary alliance with them, but only until this is all over." I said quickly. "Do you know where the others are?"

He shook his head. "They knocked us out with some drug, but I know that everyone is spread out around the building."

 _"_ _We found a Soc."_ Two-bit said. _"A little bloody but alive."_

 _"_ _Okay, that's good."_ Ponyboy said.

 _"_ _Mya you okay?"_ Johnny asked.

 _"_ _Yeah I'm alright."_ I said. _"I found Steve."_

 _"_ _Hey guys."_ Steve said.

" _Oh thank god you're alright."_ Darry said. _"What floor are you on?"_

 _"_ _Second."_ I replied. _"What floor did you find that Soc?"_

 _"_ _Second."_ Two-bit said.

" _Okay that means the others are higher up." Jason, another Soc said._

 _"_ _Randy, how many floors are there?"_ I asked.

 _"_ _Seven."_ He replied.

" _Alright. Everyone keep looking."_ I said. _"I'm going to look for my brother."_

 _"_ _Mya you can't!"_ Dally cried.

" _This is between me and him so everybody just let me deal with this myself!"_ I said. " _Y'all look for the rest, I have something to do. Dally meet me on the second floor so you can take Steve with you. Over and out."_

A few minutes later Dally ran up to us, and surprisingly he gave Steve a hug.

"Stay safe Mya." He said. I nodded and Dally and Steve ran off.

I walked toward the stairs and headed up to the next level. It was deadly quiet, and that scared me. I saw more blood stains on the carpeted floor. I opened the next few doors and finally saw 3 more Mafias with guns aimed out the window. They didn't see me. I picked up 3 glass bottles from the floor and tip-toed behind them and smashed all three bottles over their heads. They fell to the floor and I took the guns and pulled out the bullets. If someone came and found the guns, I didn't want them to be able to use them.

" _I knocked 3 more out."_ I said.

" _Nice."_ Dally said. " _What floor are you on?"_

 _"_ _I'm on third."_

 _"_ _I'm on my way up."_ Dally replied. " _We haven't found anyone else yet though."_

 _"_ _Okay. Everyone keep looking. Over and out."_ I clipped the walkie-talkie to my waistband and ran up the stairs to the next floor.

I went into the elevator and waited to go up to the next floor. Suddenly the elevator shuddered and stopped.

"Give yourself up sister and we'll let everyone go, well everyone except you." Ryan's voice said over the intercom.

"Never!" I yelled back. I didn't know if he could hear me or not, but it didn't matter. I would never give into my brother, even if my life depended on in. I was done relying on other people to take care of me, I had to be strong. I had to find my brother and end this once and for all.

 _"_ _Mya, I heard_ _you yell, are you okay."_ Darry asked.

" _I'm good. My brother trapped me in the elevator. I'm gonna get out using the trap door in the top."_

 _"_ _Be careful."_ Ponyboy said.

" _I'll be okay. I'll tell you when I'm out of here."_ I replied. " _Over and out, again."_

I jumped up and flicked open the trap door and latched my fingers to the inside and I started to pull myself up.

" _Randy, from the elevator trap door, which way should I go to get to the stairs?" I_ asked.

" _Left a few meters then go forward to the door."_ He replied.

I crawled to the left then forward and hit the wall and I pulled open the door and crawled through it.

" _I'm out. On the 5_ _th_ _floor."_ I said.

I dusted myself off and looked around. This floor was… different. The walls were spray painted blue and glass shards and cigarettes littered the burnt carpet floor. I walked down the hall to the last room. I don't know why, but that room just felt weird. Written across the door in messy spray paint writing were the words _'Sister's Boyfriend'._ I opened it and gasped. Standing there, chained to the wall, with gashes and bruises across his face, was my boyfriend, Sodapop.

 **Ooohhh. Hope you enjoyed. Review, follow favorite. :)**


	11. Rescue Mission (Part 3)

**Mya's POV**

"Oh Soda!" I cried and ran towards him. "Baby, are you okay?"

"Yeah Mya, I'm fine." He gasped. "How did you get in here? This place has really high security and so many guards, how could you get-" I cut him off with a kiss. I had missed him so much; I never wanted this moment to end. We kissed for a few minutes then I pulled always for air. I placed my hand on his cheek and pressed my forehead against his. I pulled away again and grabbed my lock pick. _Click, click, click._ He collapsed in front of me and I pulled him off the floor and closer to me.

 _"_ _Anyone busy right now?"_ I asked desperately.

 _"_ _No Mya, I'm coming up the stairs right now. What's up."_ Darry said.

 _"_ _I-I found Soda."_ I said. _"But he's weak, I need help. 5_ _th_ _floor last room."_

 _"_ _On my way."_

A few minutes later Darry came through the door and gave Soda a hug. "I'm so glad you're alright." Soda kissed me one last time and he and Darry walked out the door. Darry looked back at me one last time with a look that was so clear it was as if he was talking to me, _'Be careful Mya. I'll see you soon.'_

I got to my feet and walked out the door to the stairs. I leaned back against the wall and finally released the sob that was built up in my chest. Reality was finally catching up to me. During this entire mission, I kept pretending this was all a dream, that I'd eventually wake up and it would all be over, but I couldn't keep lying to myself. My brother was doing this because of a stupid grudge. He kidnapped my boyfriend and friends to try and change my mind. Now I was in his gang's headquarters to find my brother and get everyone out, preferably alive.

I pulled a flask out of my jacket and drank the liquid down. It burned my throat. I didn't drink often, only if I was stressed or was hanging with the gang. I got up and walked up the stairs to the next floor. Darry and Soda were already on the 6th so I skipped that floor and went up to the 7th.

I walked slowly down the hall I opened a few of the doors, but nothing was there. Why did this building have to have so many rooms! I walked up another set of stairs to the rooftop and saw a figure sitting on the edge, looking down at the city. The figure turned to face me, and without even seeing their face, I knew exactly who it was. Ryan.

"So you finally come up here huh?" He asked. "I was wondering if you would ever get up here."

I ignored him. I walked up to him and looked at him with sad eyes. "Why did you do this to me Ryan? I'm your sister." I chocked back a sob. "I-I thought you loved me." I bit my lip to keep myself from crying.

"I did love you." He said.

"Did?"

He looked back over at the city below. "You know why I'm doing this Mya." He said angrily. "And if you won't cooperate with me, what other choice do I have?" He looked back at me. "If you won't so stubborn like mom-"

"Don't you dare talk about mom like that!" I yelled. I went up to him and grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards me. "At least I was actually there when she died."

 _Flashback_

 _My mom laid there on the bed, looked worse than ever. She was as white as the sheet and her eyes looked tired. Her breath was slowing down. My father sat next to me on the bed. He was nicer then, gentler and caring. But my brother wasn't there. He had left the house; he had said he didn't want to be there when she died. I was mad at Ryan for leaving at a time like this._

 _"_ _Mya," My mom said softly. Tears streamed down my face and I scooted closer to her. "Take care of everyone for me My. You're all they have left now. I love you." And my mother died. Ryan walked into the house 5 minutes later and saw our dead mother. His eyes were as cold as ice and he ran out of the house. And that was the last time I saw him again, well until that day he came back for me._

 _Flashback over_

"At least I was actually in the house, unlike you who went and refused to come home because you didn't want to see her die, yet after you came back you STILL left." I said. All the memories filled my head. The first time dad hit me, when I bought my switchblade, when I left the Socs for good, and even when I was attacked for the first time… I sighed.

"Mya, I'm broke. I need money from you." He said. He sounded desperate, but I knew he was pretending. I knew they had lots of money.

"Then you should have asked dad, instead of me. WE used to be Socs! We were rich and had everything! But when mom died, you and dad took everything we had and sold it, for drugs and liquor. And maybe if you hadn't done that, we would still have money. And maybe we wouldn't have to live in such low-class conditions."

"Why are we still talking Mya?" He sighed. "Can we just get this over and done with?"

"If that's what you want." I said. "That's the only thing I'll give you."

 _"_ _Mya, are you okay?"_ Darry asked.

"That makes sense." Ryan said. "I assumed there were more people in here."

 _"_ _Damnit everyone shut up."_ I said.

" _Where are you Mya?"_ Dally asked.

" _On the roof. Everyone shut up now."_

 _"_ _No Mya, what's going on?!"_ Soda said desperately.

 _"_ _I'll see you all soon. I'm sorry."_ And I unclipped my walkie-talkie and through it over the edge and watched it tumble to the ground and disappear.

"Happy now?" I said pulling out my blade. "It's just me and you." I walked to the door that led up to the roof and pulled the latch shut, locking the door. "Are you going to fight me or did I just waste 5 bucks on a walkie-talkie?"

He pulled a blade from his pocket and motioned for me to come at him. I threw a punch at his which he easily dogged.

"Can't you do any better than that My?" He asked. "I've seen you fight; I know you can do better."

I grabbed his arm and judo-flipped him to the ground and put my knee on his chest. "Happy?" I smirked.

He kicked me off him and tried to pin me down, but I rolled from under him. We punched and kicked each other for a good 6 minutes until I saw him pull another object from his pocket. It was long and black with a curve in the middle. His finger rested on the trigger, then I realized it was a gun.

"So, you wanna play fire with fire huh?" I asked and pulled my gun from my pocket and aimed it at him. I heard faint voices yelling behind me. "Mya, open the door!" I heard Soda cry desperately.

 _Bang, bang, bang._ They were trying to break down the door.

"We have to end this Ryan." I said. The next few minutes were a blur. 2 gun shots went off in unison and I remember a few yells. I remember the panic and shock look on his face when the bullet hit him. I felt a sharp pain in my leg and I yelled. I looked at brother for the last time and he muttered a few words.

"Our real last name is Winston. Dymind is mom's maiden name." He gasped. "We have another brother, but he ran away when you were young. You name is Mya Winston." And he died. I started to feel light headed and I collapsed.

 **OOOHHHH. The story isn't over yet. I am planning to add a bit** **more, so I have a bit of SodaxMya in the story.**

 **This part is important. Please read**

 **So after this story was done, I was either planning to do this:**

 **1\. Continue my other stories**

 **2\. A fanfic about how a girl has to pick which Greaser she loves(With multiple endings for each person)**

 **3\. A fanfic about the Outsiders, but I'll have Mya in the story, so it would be the outsiders book with Mya in it**

 **4\. A 'The New Girl in Town' SEQUEL (BUT people need to give me ideas)**

 **PLEASE PM OR REVIEW WITH WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO DO**

 **THANK YOU (I ACTUALLY NEED HELP WITH THIS)**


	12. Hospital

**Mya's POV**

My mind was foggy and I just felt plain horrible. I heard a loud beeping in the background, then I realized it was from the monitor. I opened my eyes and saw a white ceiling. I was at the hospital. I sat up, trying to ignore the pain in my leg. A lady dressed in white suddenly came into the room.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Fine." I said. "Water."

She handed me a glass and I drank it quickly. "How long have I been out for?"

"9 hours."

The memories of last night filled my head. The rescue mission. Finding Soda. Shooting my brother. My last name being Winston. Winston? I thought. Isn't Dally's last name Winston? Then I remembered what he had told me. He had run away when he was young and he had an older brother and a younger sister, and he had felt like none of his family had cared about him. Dally was my brother? I thought. Let's see his reaction when I tell him his little sister that he thought didn't care about him was with him this entire time.

"Where are they?" I asked the nurse.

"Who?"

"Weren't there like 7 boys that brought me in?" I asked.

"There were." She replied. "Would you like me to call them?" I nodded. "I'll be back soon." And she left the room.

I leaned back and thought. Ryan, my older brother was dead because I shot him and Dally was my other brother, who I suddenly found, ran away when I was young because he thought we didn't care about him. I'm not alone. I lost Ryan and got Dally. I need him and even if he won't admit it, he needs me. Brief memories filled my mind.

 _Flashback_

 _Dally and I were playing in the front yard of our house. Ryan, who was 12, wasn't home. Dally was 10 and I was 9. We were playing basketball and I jumped up to make a basket and I fell and rolled my ankle. Dally laughed until he realized I was actually hurt. Our parents weren't home so Dally helped me inside and onto the sofa. He gave me an icepack and wrapped up my ankle. He sat with me for a while and comforted me. He gave me some chocolate and we just sat together and watched a movie. He made me forget about my pain and made me feel so much better._

 _Flashback over_

I wondered what had happened to him after he ran away. He was so nice and gentle when he was younger, but now when I saw him, he was mean and cold and cool to the point where he could feel no emotion. I sighed. I wanted the old Dally back, but I knew he was long gone. Ryan was the same way. Ryan used to be a fun-loving and care-free kid who only knew how to have fun. Now he was hard and vicious and didn't know what love was anymore. I used to be sweet and kind but now I was cold and hard, but not as cold as Dally. When you're young and you have no one to care for you, you learn how survive on your own. And how to live without having breakdowns and showing emotion to others.

Suddenly the door opened and my gang walked in. Soda ran up to me and kissed me.  
"We thought we lost you Mya." Soda said.

"I'm okay." I said and I looked at Dally quickly. "Hey guys, can I talk to Dally for a minute?"

They nodded and walked out the door. Dally grabbed a chair and sat down next to me.

"So what's up My?" Dally asked.

"Look Dally, I don't know how to say this, but-" I took a deep breath, "I-I'm your sister."

His eyes went wide. "What are you talking about?"

"You had a younger sister and an older brother. You ran away when you were young. You're birthday is November 9th." I didn't know how I was saying this, but suddenly everything was coming back to me. "Mom's last name was Dymind. Mom's first name was Jessica and dad's was Jason. I sprained my ankle when we were playing basketball and you helped me Dally. I have mom's eyes and so does Ryan. You have dad's eyes. What more proof do you need?"

"Mya, is it actually you?" He said with wide eyes.

"Do you remember my birthday?"

He nodded. "November 17."

I smiled and nodded.

"You really are my sister." He said with a smile. "It's actually you!"

He hugged me and I couldn't help but smile more. The hard-as-nails Dallas Winston was giving his younger sister a hug.

"I missed you Mya." He said. "I'm sorry I left you Mya but-"

"Shh, don't explain anything to me Dally. I missed you too, I'm so glad you're back."

I heard a soft tap on the door and saw Ponyboy and Johnny standing there with their heads halfway through the door.

"They said they need to talk!" I heard Soda hiss. "Leave them alone."

"It's okay guys." I called. "You can come in now."

Everyone walked back into the room and Dally smiled at me. Everyone was talking and laughing over something. "Hey, y'all shut your traps; we have something to tell you." Dally said, lighting a cigarette. Soda's eyes went wide and I couldn't help but laugh.

"So you remember how I killed Ryan right?" I asked. They nodded. "Well, apparently I have another brother."

"What?" Ponyboy asked. "Since when?"

"About 5 minutes ago." Dally said.

"What's his name?" Two-bit asked.

"Dally." I said.

Everyone looked at us in shock. "Dymind is my mother's last name. Dally ran away when I was young. My real name is Mya Winston. That's what Ryan told me while he was dying."

"Wow." Johnny said. "Like, you guys do look similar, with your hair. And smile. And skills. And bravery. And attitude. And-"

"We get the idea Johnnycakes." Ponyboy said and laughed. Johnny blushed and looked at his feet.

The room was silent for a minute until Dally spoke. "When are you getting out of here Mya?"

"A few days." I replied. "Doctor said the bullet grazed my leg so I should be okay, I'll just have a scar for the rest of my life, but that ain't no big deal."

We all sat around and talked, and Ponyboy handed me a cigarette and I lit it. Soda went and got me some food from The Dingo and brought it for me. We must have talked for hours until the nurse said it was time for everyone to go. But Dally talked the nurse into letting him stay with his switchblade. Everyone left the room except for Dally who sat next to me on the bed. He put his arm around me and it brought back memories from when we were younger.

"I missed you Mya." Dally said, breaking the silence.

"I missed you to Dal."

I sat in silence with my brother, and I slowly drifted into sleep.

 **Follow, favorite and review. Sorry if this chapter was boring, the next one will be more interesting.**


	13. What! (Part 1)

**2 weeks later (Mya's POV)**

I was finally able to walk around. Of course my leg was sore, but at least I was able to limp around. I had snuck back into my house and had found a note from our dad:

 _I'm not living here anymore. Feel free to do what you want. I'm not coming back. Don't ask why. –Dad_

So I had managed to convince (bribe) Dally into helping me clean up the house. The furniture was thrown around the room and garbage and liquor bottles were scattered on the floor. A few hours later the rest of the gang came into the house and laughed.

"Dally are you CLEANING?!" Two-bit said while clutching his stomach.

Dally grumbled and set the broom against the wall. "Shut your trap Mathews."

"Damn Mya, did you drug or somethin'?" Steve said laughing.

"Nah, I bribed him." I replied, leaning against the wall.

"With what?" Sodapop asked.

"30 bucks and 2 packs of cigarettes."

Everyone burst laughing. Steve and Soda were leaning against wall laughing. Pony and Johnny were sitting on the stairs with their heads in the laps laughing. Darry chuckled and Two-bit was rolling on the floor laughing like crazy.

"DALLAS… WINSTON… CLEANING!" Two-bit cried between gasps.

"All right, all right everyone drop it." Dally groaned. "Pay up."

"Fine." I laughed. I handed my brother the money and cigarettes. I walked past him and went outside.

"Greaser!" I heard a voice call.

I looked up and saw a red Mustang speed into the driveway. I heard glass shatter and I cringed. I knew what had broken. The Mustang zoomed off and I walked over to the broken glass in the yard. I knelt down and picked up a shard of the glass, and cut my hand. Blood poured out of the cut across my palm. I carefully placed the pieces together and sighed. In my hands was my mother's glass figurine. I put the pieces on the grass and looked back at everyone.

"Mya is that mom's-" Dally started. I nodded.

"Yeah." I sighed and stood up. "Let's just go." I walked across the street to the Curtis' house with everyone behind me.

"Mya, I need to clean that cut." Darry said as I sat down on the sofa. He wrapped my hand in a bandage and I sat down on the sofa and watched Mickey Mouse with Two-bit, Soda and Steve.

 **The next day**

Soda, Steve and Darry left for work, so Ponyboy, Johnny, Two-bit, Dally and I went to the movies. Of course, Dallas got kicked out in the first 30 minutes. After the movie we met up with Dally and headed to Dairy Queen for lunch. After we got our food, we sat on the sidewalk in front of the DQ. A few Soc girls were sitting in their car in the parking lot a few meters away. They kept looking back and pointing in our direction. It was weird, but I tried to ignore them. But then the girls came over to where we were sitting.

"Are you Mya Winston?" One of the girls asked.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" I replied, standing up.

"Are you dating Sodapop Curtis?"

"Yes." I said. I was starting to get mad.

"You might want to know, your boyfriend is cheating on you." The second girl said.

"Lies." I said clenching my jaw.

"He was making out with some chick at the DX last week."

I pulled out my switchblade and pointed it at the girls who backed up. "Get out of my face before you get slit." The girls walked away quickly. I put the knife in my pocket and sat down.

After a few minutes, Two-bit broke the silence. "You okay?"

"Yeah." I replied. "Why wouldn't I be? She was obviously lying to try and break me. Soda would never cheat on me…"

We got up and headed back for the Curtis' house is silence. The same thoughts went through my mind: Soda would never cheat on me. Those girls were just lying. He loves me. He would never cheat on me. Sodapop loves me.

I baked a chocolate cake when we got back and I handed it out to everyone. Soda, Steve and Darry were still at work and Two-bit had gone to the DX to grab more beer. He drank a 6-pack of beer every day! Believe me; it was annoying as hell… But it had been 30 minutes and he still wasn't back yet. He had taken his car too. Then suddenly he ran into the house gasping for air.

"Two-bit what's up?" I asked. "Where have you been?"

Two-bit cracked open a beer and took a sip. "You need to get over to the DX."

"Why?"

"Did something happen?" Ponyboy asked. "Is Soda okay?"

"Yeah there fine. Nothing's wrong… Well kind of." Two-bit sighed. "Mya come one. I'll take you. Just come one!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door and into his car.

"Two-bit tell me what's going on!" I said.

"Mya you'll see when we get there. Just go in quietly. And no matter what happens, I'm sorry."

"What?!" I cried.

But Two-bit was already out of the car. He opened the door and pulled me out. We walked over to the door.

"I'll stay here. You go in. Be quiet. Again I'm sorry." Two-bit said.

I gave him a look and opened the door slowly and walked inside.

"-missed you Soda." A female voice said. The voice was strangely familiar.

"I missed you too baby." Soda said. "I love you Sandy."

SANDY!

"I love you too." Sandy said. I moved around the corner and saw Soda and Sandy leaning against the counter. They kissed… Well made out actually.

"Hmm, I had so much fun the other night." Sandy said and she wrapped her arms around Soda's neck.

"Which night baby?" Soda said slyly and they started to make out again.

I finally came out into view. "Soda?"

He pulled away from Sandy and looked at me with wide eyes. "Mya, it's not what it looks like!"

I walked forward a few steps and tears filled my eyes. "Sodapop Curtis. Are you cheating on me?"


	14. What! (Part 2)

**Mya's POV**

I waited for Soda respond. But he didn't. I ran out with tears streaming down my face.

"Mya-" Two-bit started but I ran past him towards the Curtis' house. I heard Two-bit running behind me but I didn't look back. The person that had saved me from the Socs and they guy who said he loved me, had been cheating on me with the girl that had broken his heart, Sandy.

I finally reached the house and I threw open the door.

"Hey Mya where hav-" Ponyboy started. "Mya what happened?"

"Soda w-was c-cheating on m-me!" I cried. I sat against the wall and buried my head in my lap and cried.

Suddenly Two-bit was beside me. "Mya, I'm so sorry."

Suddenly Dally came in. "Hey guys-" He stopped. "Mya what the fuck happened?"

"SODA FUCKING CHEATED ON ME!" I screamed. "WITH SANDY!"

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?!" Dally yelled. "I AM GONNA KILL HIM FOR HURTING MY SISTER!"

Then Steve came in. "Mya I'm sorry I didn't tell you abo-"

"Y-you knew?" I stuttered.

 **Steve's POV**

 _Flashback_

 ** _One month ago…_**

 _I walked into the DX and saw Soda and Sandy kissing._

 _"_ _What the hell was that Soda?" I said. "You have a girlfriend."_

 _"_ _I'm sorry. Please don't tell Mya. It was a mistake!" Soda begged._

 _"_ _If I ever catch you with Sandy doing anything else besides talking, I will tell MYA!" I said._

 _"_ _Alright man, please don't." Soda replied. "I don't want to hurt her."_

 _"_ _Fine."_

 _End of flashback_

"I'm sorry. But-" I looked at Dally cautiously, hoping he wouldn't kill me. "- Soda has been cheating on you with Sandy for at least a month." Mya started crying harder. Dally walked up to me and slapped me across the face, hard.

 **Mya's POV**

Darry had walked in and we had filled him in on what Soda had done. "I am going to kill that idiot when he gets here." Darry said under his breath.

I had stopped crying but my chest racket with sobs. The Mr. Cheater walked in the door. Everyone turned to look at Soda. Finally Dally broke the silence. "Why are you here?"

"This is my house." Soda said and pulled out a cigarette.

"Sodapop," Darry said, "Right now might not be a good time. You should leave. Give her time, you did do something pretty bad."

"Like I said, this is also my house."

Dally was raging with anger. He walked up to Soda and grabbed the collar of his shirt and said, "Get out of here before I teach ya a lesson."

"Try it." Soda said in a low voice.

That's when the fight began. Dally punched Soda square in the jaw and Soda kicked him back. The continued to fight more 10 minutes on the ground until I finally lost it. "QUIT IT!"

Everyone stopped and looked at me. "I can't take this!" I yelled. "Go ahead and fight him Dally, just don't do it in front of me!"

I grabbed my helmet from the table and ran out the door and to my bike. I hopped on and I heard Dally and Two-bit yelling my name but I ignored them.

 **Ponyboy's POV**

"What the hell did you do you little shit?!" Dally yelled at Soda and again, punched him in the face. "You cheated on MY sister with the broad that had a baby with another guy! Why are you with her?!"

Before Soda could respond, Darry yelled, "Soda that was really dumb of you. And Dally is right, you said you loved Mya, and you lied. You hurt her, you hurt all of us."

Everyone yelled at Soda for 5 minutes until Soda finally snapped. "Leave me alone. None of you get it!" And Soda walked out.

 **Mya's POV**

I rode my bike all the way to the Shepard's house and banged on the door. I was still crying, damn it!

"Hey Mya, what are you doing here?" Tim asked when he opened the door.

"I need a favor." I said and walked inside.


	15. Gone

**Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy :)**

 **Mya 's POV**

Tim closed the door behind me. "Are Curly and Angela home?" I asked, looking around.

"Yeah, hold on a second." He replied. "CURLY! ANGELA! GET DOWN HERE!"

A few seconds later, Curly and Angela came down the stairs. "Hey Mya." Angela said. "What's up?"

"Look I got an issue." I replied. I explained to them what had happened with Sodapop. "I need a place to stay for a little while. I just need a break from the gang and Soda. I wanted to see if you'd let me stay for few days?"

 **Tim's POV**

After Mya told us her story I stood there in shock. I couldn't believe Soda would cheat on Mya. God, he loved that girl.

"Of course you can stay My." I said.

"But," Mya said, placing her helmet on the table. "You can't tell any of my gang. They're gonna ask you guys if you have seen me, but you can't tell them I'm here. Please guys?"

She gave me those sad eyes and I sighed and said, "Fine we won't say anything to them." Mya was practically my sister, just as Dally was my brother. Of course I would help her.

"Mya, why don't you back to your house and grab your stuff then come later?" Angela asked. Curly handed Mya her helmet.

She nodded. "I'll be back later. And thanks." And she left.

 **Mya's POV**

I put on my helmet and roared down the street on my bike. A few minutes later I pulled up to mine and Dally's house. I was hoping the gang wasn't at the Curtis'. I didn't want them to see me. I opened the door and slipped inside and grabbed a few things and put them in a bag and slowly walked outside.

 **Two-bit's POV**

We were sitting in the Curtis' living room dumbstruck. I was trying to make sense of what had happened. Soda cheated on Mya. Mya came back crying. Dally started fighting with Soda. Mya ran out. Soda left. Suddenly I saw a person walking around outside of Dally and Mya's house. I saw a bike in the driveway and I knew it was Mya.

"Guys look." I pointed to the window. Everyone got up and peered outside.

"Mya!" Dally called. She turned toward us and we ran out the door to the house.

"Are you okay?" Darry asked. "Where were you? Where did you go?"

"Calm down!" Mya snapped. "I'm fine. I came to grab a few things. I'll be back later Dally." Mya whispered a few words to Ponyboy who nodded. Before any of us could say anything Mya got on her bike and headed down the street.

 **Later that night…**

Mya still wasn't back yet and we were getting worried. Dally had gone back to his house to grab some liquor. Suddenly he came running into the house with a piece of paper in his hands. "Look what I found!"

Dally showed us the paper and on it was a note:

 _Dally,_

 _I just need a break from all of this. Soda cheating on me was the last straw. I'm not coming back tonight, or tomorrow night. I just need some time to myself until I feel better. I've gone through too much during that last month, and finally it broke me. I don't want to worry any of you so I wrote this note. I'm still in town so I'll probably see you guys around. This is only for a little while, maybe a week or two. Don't worry about me. I'm staying somewhere safe. I love you._

 _Mya Winston_

We all stood in silence until Steve said, "Wow."

"That sure helps doesn't it Randle!" Dally snapped.

"Dally, calm down." Darry said.

"No I ain't gonna calm down! Thanks to that idiot, my sister is gone! What the hell am I supposed to do?!" Dally was silent for a minute, and then muttered, "I wouldn't be able to stand it if I lost her again." He sat down on sofa and ran his hand through his hair. We stood in silence again. Dally had never said anything kind, even to his sister. It surprised us.

"Relax Dally," I said in a calm voice, "Your sister is smart. She'll be fine. Let's just give her some time."

"Hey Ponyboy what did Mya say to you?" Darry asked.

 **Ponyboy's POV**

 _Flashback_

 _Mya pulled me forward and whispered, "I'm not coming back tonight. I need a break. At 4:00 tomorrow, meet me behind The Dingo. Bring Johnny too. I might be staying at the Shepard's house but I have to see if they will let me. Please Ponyboy don't tell any of the gang, except for Johnny. See you soon. Love you."_

 _I nodded. "Love you too."_

 _And Mya left._

 _Flashback over._

"Uh, she just told me to take care and stay safe. That's it." I said and looked at Johnny. I looked at the door then back at Johnny then we went to the patio.

I told Johnny what Mya had actually said and told him about how Mya wanted to meet us tomorrow. He nodded and agreed to come with me.

 **Sodapop's POV**

I was at a bar in the middle of town. I sat at the bar with a drink in my hand and I thought about what had happened: How hurt Mya had looked, her reaction… and of course how mad Dally was. If only she knew the reason why I had "cheated" on her. But I knew she wouldn't understand that I had to break up Mya to protect her.


	16. At The Shepard's

**Sorry i had to repost this chapter, there was a mistake in the story.**

 **The next day…**

 **Mya's POV**

I woke up the next morning… In the Shepard's house. Please tell me I was dreaming! Nope... I was really at the Shepard's house in the guest bedroom. I heard a soft knock on the door. It was Angela.

"Hey Mya. Did I wake you?" I shook my head. "Tim was making breakfast, you want any?"

"Yeah sure, just give me a minute." I replied. "I'll meet you downstairs." Angela nodded and headed out the door. "Wait Angie." She turned towards me. "Is there coffee?"

"I can check. If not I'll make you some."

"Thanks." And she walked out the door.

I got up and brushed me teeth, did my makeup and hair and got dressed. I was wearing black jeans, a grey t-shirt and my black leather jacket. I looked in the mirror. Damn. I looked like a badass… and a Winston. I miss Dally, even though it's only been a day…

I went downstairs and was greeted by the smell of coffee and bacon.

Tim whistled approvingly. "Damn it My, you look hot."

"Thanks." I replied.

I went to grab a plate and saw Curly staring at me. "Hey Shepard, keep your eyes off me before I stab them out."

Tim and Angela laughed. Curly looked down at the floor and went to grab some bacon. "Hey Mya, looks like your 'Badass- Attitude' is back. You're just like Dally… And you can make anyone smile, just like Sodapop…" Tim's voice trailed off. I looked down at the floor and bit my lip, trying not to let the memories of yesterday fill my mind, but the images came flooding back: Soda kissing Sandy, Dally and Soda fighting, Soda leaving the house…

"Sorry Mya." Tim said softly.

"It's fine." I replied. "I just need some time." I grabbed my plate at sat at the table. We sat in silence and ate. "Oh come on, I know how you guys act. Just act normal."

They smiled and started talking and yelling, and I couldn't help but smile. I finally felt a spark of happiness. We finished eating… And I realized I forgot my necklace.

 _Flashback_

 _One day when we were younger, my mom called all three of us into the living room. I was 6 years old, Dally was 7 and Ryan was 9._

 _"_ _Kids, I have something for you." My mom said. We all sat on the sofa and looked at my mom._

 _She pulled out a small jewelry box and opened. Inside were 3 necklaces. She handed one to each of us. Dally's had a silver rectangle pendent with designs etched on it and his name on it. Ryan's was light grey that also had designs in black, with his name also. Mine was black with gold designs and my name etched in cursive writing._

 _"_ _Thank you mom." I said as Dally clipped it around my neck. Ever since that day, I always wore that necklace. It was the only thing my mom ever gave me…_

 _Flashback over_

"Um, I need to go get something from my house." I said. "I'll be back later, and I'm going to secretly meet up with Pony and Johnny at 4:00."

"Okay, see ya later." Tim said.

I grabbed my helmet off the table. "Bye." And I went outside to my bike and rode off toward my house.

 **Ponyboy's POV**

Johnny and I were playing football with Two-bit and Dally at the park by the school while Darry and Steve were at work. Sodapop hadn't come home last night and Darry and I were getting worried about him. Suddenly I heard the familiarly roar of an engine. Mya's bike. She suddenly rode by right beside us.

"Mya!" Dally yelled. She slowed down and skidded to a stop and looked at us.

"Hey guys." Mya said and parked her bike and gave Dally a hug.

"Where have you been? What was with that note? Where did you stay last night? Why did you leave-" Dally started.

"Whoa Dally, relax!" She said and put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm right here. And I always will be." Mya kissed his cheek. "Pony, Johnny, can I talk to you for a minute?"

I nodded and we walked to the front of the school.

"Are you guys going to be able to meet up with me at 4:00?" Mya asked.

"Yeah." Johnny said. "We should be able to."

"Yeah Mya, we'll tell the others that we are going to get some food and we'll come meet you by The Dingo." I said. "And we'll say we will be back in a few hours. We just have to make sure that no one sees us."

"Okay." Mya said. "By the way, I'm staying with the Shepard's, so if you need to talk to me, call their house number and ask for me. Just make sure Dally doesn't do anything stupid."

We nodded and she gave us a hug. "Bye guys." We walked back to where Dally and Two-bit were. She gave them both a hug and drove off before they could say anything.

"What did Mya say?" Dally asked.

"She told us to be safe, and make sure nothing happens to any of us… and for us to make sure you, um... don't do anything dumb." I replied, hoping he wouldn't hit me.

Dally glared at me for a minute then nodded. "I wonder where she is…" Then he thought for a minute. "Let's follow her."

"Uh, Dally that might not be a good idea." Johnny said, trying not to meet Dally's eyes. "Give her some space, she'll be back soon."

Dally stepped forward a step, and then stepped back. He clenched his fist and glared at Johnny who stepped back towards me.

"He's right Dal." Two-bit said. "Give her some space."

Dally walked up to Two-bit until he was a few inches away him. Dally raised his fist to punch Two-bit but he lowered his fist and sighed. "Fine. Let's go." He walked off and we followed.

 **Later that day (3:24PM)**

 **Mya's POV**

I went to The Dingo to meet up with Ponyboy and Johnny, but I realized I was early. I noticed a sign on the door that said: **_Now Hiring_**. I stood outside for a minute and stared at the sign, and then I had an idea. I walked up to the counter and a girl about my age walked up to me.

"Hi, how can I help you?" She asked.

"I saw the sign on the door, I want the job." I said.

"Yeah sure, I'm the manager… Wait, aren't you Mya Winston?"

"Yeah, I am." I replied.

"Well then you have the job! By the way, my name Skylar." She said.

"Thanks Skylar." I said with a smile and we shook hands.

"No problem." Skylar went into the back room and brought back and a waist-apron, a notepad and a pen. "You start tomorrow."

 **Hope you enjoyed. Review, follow, favorite** **J**


	17. The Reason Why

**Mya's POV**

I was excited that I had gotten the job at The Dingo, I felt like I had a fresh start. I looked at the clock on the wall: **3:56.** Ponyboy and Johnny would be here soon. I grabbed my things and put them in the back compartment of my bike, then I sat down of the curb and smoked a cigarette. A few minutes later I saw Pony and Johnny walk around the corner and wave at me. I stood up, ground my cigarette under my foot, and walked to where Johnny and Ponyboy were waiting.

"Hey guys." I said, giving them a hug. "I got a job here!"

"Hey Mya, wait you got a job at The Dingo?" Ponyboy asked.

"Yeah, I felt like I needed a fresh start after everything that happened." I said. "Got the job about… 5 minutes ago."

"That's great My." Johnny said. "Should we go get some food?"

"Sure." I said. "Food is on me."

We walked inside and sat down at a table and my friend, Skylar, came to our table with a notepad.

"Hey Mya, what can I get you guys?" Skylar asked.

"Hi. Skylar, these are my friends Ponyboy and Johnny. Pony, Johnny, this is my friend Skylar." I said.

"Nice to meet you guys. "Skylar said sweetly. "What can I get you guys?"

We ordered our food and stared out the window.

"So… Did Dally say anything after I left?" I asked.

"No, he wanted to follow you, thought." Johnny said.

"Damn it!" I sighed. "You guys have to make sure my brother or anyone else in the gang tries to follow me. I'm pretty sure Dally is going to do anything to find me, so you can't tell anyone."

"Don't worry Mya, we won't tell anyone." Pony said. "We promise."

I nodded. I trusted Ponyboy and Johnny. Right now they were the only friends I had, not including Skylar.

 **Twobit's POV**

I was walking down the street smoking a cigarette. I had been looking at every bar in town looking for Sodapop since he was still missing from yesterday. I passed by The Dingo and I couldn't believe my eyes. Sitting at a table was Ponyboy, Johnny… And Mya? Wait what was she doing here? I went inside and stood around the corner and watched them. Mya, Ponyboy and Johnny were eating and laughing.

 **Mya's POV**

Our food had finally arrived but I couldn't enjoy it for long. Suddenly Two-bit came around the corner and put his hands on the table. "Hi Mya."

I started breathing heavy. Two-bit knew I was hanging out with Ponyboy and Johnny. He would tell Dally and I would be in huge trouble.

"H-hi Two-bit." I stuttered. My heart was beating faster and I was nervous.

He sat down next to me and said: "Spill."

I told him everything that had happened: My plan with Pony and Johnny, my new job…

"I've been staying at the Shepard's house. You can't tell Dally. Please Two-bit, I'm begging you." I pleaded.

He thought for a minute. "Okay Mya. I won't say anything to Dally or the gang. I promise."

I hugged him tight and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Two-bit. I owe you one."

"Don't worry about it. Just be lucky it was me who saw you instead of anyone else." He said. "Dally is pretty mad and worried."

"I know." I said. Then Skylar came back holding a tray of food.

"Here's your food Mya." She said.

"Well, who's this pretty gal?" Two-bit said.

"'Name's Skylar." She said. "You?"

"Two-bit. But you can call me your boyfriend." He said slyly.

Skylar blushed and then smirked. "I'll stick to Two-bit."

"You wanna hang out sometime, baby?"

"Sure." Skylar wrote something on a piece of paper. "Call me." And she left.

"So," I said breaking the silence. "You and Skylar, eh Two-bit?"

"Yeah, I've seen her around here. I kind of know her. Thought I'd ask her out. She's hot."

"What happened to Kathy?" Johnny asked.

"I dumped her a while ago." He replied.

 **Soda's POV**

I woke up the next day with a horrible headache. Wait, where was I? I looked around the room… and I recognized where I was. Buck Merril's house. I was lying on the floor beside the coffee table. Suddenly Buck walked into the room with a beer in his hand. Seriously, he drinks all the time!

"What am I doing here?" Iasked.

"I dragged you over here last night from the bar." He replied. "I heard you broke up with Dally's sister. I know why you did. Smart idea."

"How do you know?"

"That broad Sandy was at the bar last night. I heard her talking to some other girls, and she told them how she blackmailed you." Buck replied. "It's good you broke up with her, otherwise she might be dead right now."

 _Flashback_

 _Mya and I had been dating for a week. I was at the DX and suddenly a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes walked in. Sandy._

 _"_ _Sandy, what are you doing here?" I asked_

 _"_ _Is anyone else here?" She asked, looking around._

 _"_ _Uh, no."_

 _She grabbed my wrist and pushed me against a wall. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a gun. She pressed it against my chest. I held my breath._

 _"_ _Look, I know you're dating Mya Winston." She said coldly. "Now you are going to do what I say or I will kill her. Understand?"_

 _I nodded._

 _"_ _Good." She smiled. "You won't tell anyone about this, okay sweetie?" I nodded again. "Now give me a kiss baby."_

 _I kissed her, but I wished that I was kissing Mya instead. I loved her so much, that's why I had to do this, to protect the girl I love. Mya Winston_

 _Flashback Over_

 **Review, follow, favorite :)**


	18. Found Her

**Soda's POV**

"Yeah, I guess your right Buck." I said. "She would be dead if I didn't break up with her."

"If I were you, I'd get rid of Sandy. She threatened to kill you man." Buck said. He took a sip of beer.

"Yeah, I should." I said. "I'm gonna go."I walked out of the house and started walking to my house.

I opened the door slowly. "Hi guys." Everyone looked at me. "I'm sorry guys. I know I shouldn't have cheated on Mya… but I need your help."

Everyone stayed quiet. "Why the hell should we help you?" Dally said. Suddenly Two-bit walked through the door.

"Guys, the reason why I broke up with Mya was to protect her!" I said and sat down.

"Protect her from what?!" Steve snapped. "Your idiocy? All your girlfriends?"

"Why did you cheat on her?!" Dally shouted

"Everyone shut up!" I yelled. "Sandy fricken blackmailed me! She said she would kill Mya if I didn't break up with her!"

Everyone suddenly went quiet. Darry spoke first. "What did you say?"

"Sandy threatened kill Mya if I didn't break up with her." I said. "She came to the DX one day and threatened me with a gun. I didn't know what else to do. I h-had to go with her plan, or… the love of my life might me dead right now." I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"The love of your life?" Dally asked.

"Yeah, I love her Dally. I'm in love with Mya." I said. "We have to find her."

Two-bit suddenly looked away and he wouldn't meet my eyes. "Hey Two-bit, what's up?"

"Uh, nothing man." He went to the fridge and grabbed a beer.

"Two-bit what do you know?" Darry asked.

"N-nothing." Two-bit said looking at the floor.

"If you don't know anything about where Mya is, look me in the eye." Dally said.

Two-bit looked up slowly. He met Dally's eyes for a second, then he looked away and sighed. "Spill it Mathews." Dally said.

"She's been staying at someone's house. I don't know where though. I was walking around looking for Soda and I saw Mya sitting with Pony and Johnny at The Dingo." Two-bit said. "I'm sorry man."

Dally's eyes raged with anger. He looked at me, the Two-bit, then back again. Suddenly Ponyboy and Johnny walked through the door. "Soda!" Ponyboy cried. He gave me a tight hug.

Everyone looked at them. "What?" Pony asked.

"We know you know where Mya is. Tell us now." Dally said.

"We don't know here she is Dally." Ponyboy said.

"Yeah man. We haven't seen her." Johnny said.

Dally pinned Ponyboy down on the carpet and pressed a switchblade against his throat. Pony held his breathe.

"Dally get off him!" Darry yelled.

"Tell me where my sister is!"Dally yelled.

"She's at the Shepard's house!" Pony shouted. "Now get off me!

Dally ran out the door and got in his car. "We better follow him." Darry said and we all ran to his truck and followed Dally to the Shepard's house.

 **Mya's POV**

I was sitting in my room when I heard Angela call me. "Mya, stay in your room. Don't come down here!"

I ran out to the stairs. "What's wrong?!"

"Dally and the gang are here! Stay hidden."

I ran back into my room and locked the door. I turned off the lights and closed the window. I sat on the bed and thought, _Dally is here. He's gonna be so mad. Then I have to face Soda!_

 **Angela's POV**

I heard a knock on the door. "Hey Dally." I smiled.

He walked inside and looked around. "Where is she?"

"Who?" Tim said as he walked into the room. "Who's missing?"

Dally walked forward and grabbed Tim's shirt. The rest of the gang walked in. "Where is my sister?!"

"She isn't here Dally. Relax." I said. "We haven't seen her."

Dally looked around the room. "Then what's this?" He picked up Mya's leather jacket.

"She came by to get some cash from us. Then she left." Time said. "She forgot the jacket here…"

Dally's eyes glowed with rage. Suddenly Steve pointed out the window. "Look." Parked by the side of the house was a black motorcycle that belonged to Mya. Oh no. I glared at Tim who looked back at me and mouthed ' _Shit'._

Dally ran upstairs and yelled, "Mya get over here! I know you're here!"

I ran up after him and he finally reached the door to Mya's room. He pulled out a lock pick and finally managed to open the door… but she wasn't there. The window was wide open and I knew exactly where she was. Her helmet, sunglasses and switchblade were gone, but I heard a noise on the roof. I knew that was Mya.

"Dally I found her." Darry shouted.

"Shit Darry! You HAD to tell him!" Mya yelled. "Two-shit let me go!"

Dally and I ran downstairs and saw that Two-bit had pinned Mya against the side of the house.

"Let me go and I won't run." She said. Two-bit let her go. "Why are you guys here? Pony… Johnny… you didn't tell him, did you?" She was on the verge of tears.

"Mya, Dally threatened to kill me if I didn't tell him where you were." Pony sighed and grabbed his throat.

Mya walked up to Dally and punched him in the face. She hit him in the face with a spinning back kick and she judo flipped him onto the ground and put her knee on his chest. "You. Threatened. To. Kill. Him?" Mya's eyes were cold and murderous.

 **Mya's POV**

Dally didn't say a word. I stood up and offered him my hand. Dally stood up and I hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry I left."

Dally hugged me back lightly, which made me feel kind of sad. "It isn't your fault."

I pulled away and looked around at everyone. I went up to everyone in the gang and hugged each of them. Then I went back to Dally and looked around. "Wait, where's Soda?

 **Oh boy. It's time for drama! Review, follow, favourite. :)**


End file.
